Wegwerfhelden
by RaeWhit
Summary: Überflüssig, zum Wegwerfen ... der eine ein Held, ein Schurke der andere. Severus und Harry haben mehr gemeinsam, als sie sich jemals hätten träumen lassen. German translation of RaeWhit's 'Throwaways', done by Anders Svartalfurinn. HP/SS SLASH.
1. Erster Teil

**Wegwerfhelden**

Potter ... der letzte Mensch auf der Welt, den er sehen wollte.

Aber da stand er, der Junge-der-Lebte, nein, der Junge-der-Voldemort-Besiegte, in all seiner halbwüchsigen Herrlichkeit: Die Haare zu Berge stehend, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, einen hochmütigen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Nichts hatte sich geändert in den Monaten seit Snape ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte, und als er schließlich seinen frechen Mund aufmachte, war dieser Eindruck in Sekundenbruchteilen bestätigt.

"Snape", war das erste Wort. Als ein eisiger Blick und ein häßlicher Flunsch alles war, was er zur Antwort bekam, fuhr er fort: "Ich mußte es mit eigenen Augen sehen. Mich versichern, daß dein verfluchter Arsch hinter Gittern sitzt." Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu etwas, das wie ein Lächeln aussah. "Obwohl die Zellen im Ministerium mit Abstand besser sind als das, was dich erwartet."

"Raus, Potter! Wie üblich mußt du mal wieder ein Spektakel aufführen", teilte ihm Snape im Wegdrehen mit. Er lauschte dem Rückzug in den verhallenden Schritten.

*

Potter ... der letzte Mensch auf der Welt, den er sehen wollte. Es war jedoch unvermeidlich, daß der Junge seinem Prozeß beiwohnte.

Da saß er, im Bereich für VIP-Zeugen, getrennt von den übrigen Ordensmitgliedern, und sah dem Verfahren mit steinernem Gesicht zu. Fast wünschte sich Snape, daß er hätte dabei sein können, als der Junge die Neuigkeit erfahren hatte, die für ihn wahrhaft herzzerreißend gewesen sein mußte. Er war sich sicher, daß der Junge bereits informiert war, blieb er doch ausdruckslos während des Vortrags, der Snapes geheime Rolle im Dienste des Ordens darstellte, eine Rolle, die er bis ganz zuletzt erfüllt hatte. Nur wenige waren eingeweiht gewesen, und Potter war keiner von ihnen. Aber jetzt würde die ganze Welt die Geschichte erfahren, vom Anfang bis zum Ende.

Er beobachtete die schockierten Gesichter, als, holografischen Projektionen gleichend, eines nach dem anderen, die Bilder aus Dumbledores Denkarium vor dem versammelten Zauberergamot abgespielt wurden. Die Reaktionen der Zuschauer kümmerten ihn nicht, bis auf diejenigen des Jungen, der ihm, nur zwanzig Schritte entfernt, fast genau gegenüber saß. Er genoß es, sich vorzustellen, was in ihm vorging; er fragte sich, wie schmerzhaft es wohl gewesen sein mußte, von der sicherlich wohlgenährten und als gerecht empfundenen Empörung zu lassen. Aber jetzt, armer Potter ... alles eine Staubwolke ... ein Kartenhaus.

Unschuld öffentlich bekanntgegeben oder nicht, Snape _mußte_ das Hohnlächeln des Jungen ertragen, als er, trotz allem, wegen der Abscheulichkeiten, die er als Todesser begangen hatte, rückwirkend zu zehn Jahren in Askaban verurteilt wurde. Als sie ihn aus seinem Stuhl zogen und aus dem Raum führten, war Potters Gesicht das letzte, das er sah.

*

Potter ... der letzte Mensch auf der Welt, den er zu sehen erwartete ... zumindest in dieser Umgebung.

Snape wußte nicht genau, wieviel Zeit seit seinem Prozeß vergangen war, ging jedoch davon aus, daß es sich zumindest um einige Monate handelte. Aber da stand er, Potter, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, und studierte Snape durch die Gitterstäbe seiner Zellentür, das Gesicht halb im Schatten verborgen.

"Snape, ich mußte es mit eigenen Augen sehen", sagte er mit sanfter Stimme und spöttischem Ton. "Es _gibt_ einen Gott, verstehst du. Du hast wohl gedacht, daß du komplett davonkommen würdest?"

Snape erhob sich langsam von seiner Pritsche und ging in Richtung der Gitterstäbe. "Potter, was machst du hier? Ich darf keine Besucher empfangen, oder hat man vergessen, dir das zu mitzuteilen?" Snape haßte es, daß die Heiserkeit seiner Stimme verriet, wie wenig er sie dieser Tage benutzte.

Die Antwort war ein verächtliches: "Hmpff" von Seiten der Gestalt, die jetzt näher kam, so daß Snape ihr Gesicht im trüben Licht des Ganges sehen konnte.

Einen Moment lang standen sie so nebeneinander, bis Snape schließlich sagte: "Nun, findet meine elende Unterkunft deine Zustimmung, Potter, oder würdest du das Ministerium gerne ersuchen, mir etwas zuzufügen, das eher deinen Vorstellungen entspricht? Ich bin sicher, daß dem stattgegeben wird, in Anbetracht deiner Position als Höchstgeschätzter Zauberer des Zeitalters. Oh, ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung, dieser Titel gebührt rechtmäßig Albus Dumbledore. Ich bin mir jedoch sicher, daß es ihm nichts ausmachen würde, wenn du in seine Fußstapfen trittst", schloß er, erleichtert, daß es ihm gelungen war, seiner Stimme einen fast normalen Ton zu geben. Von Potters Antwort war er überrascht.

"Niemand wird jemals seinen Platz einnehmen, und ganz bestimmt nicht ich. Nicht daß du verstehen könntest, wie sehr ich das verabscheuen würde, Snape." Der Junge schaute nach unten auf seine Füße. Nun, da Snape die Gelegenheit hatte, ihn offen zu mustern, kam er zu der Einschätzung, daß er nicht mehr wirklich ein Junge war ... zumindest nicht körperlich. Sicherlich war da noch jede Menge Unreife vorhanden, ganz egal, wie sehr sich die Verpackung verändert hatte. Das zeigte sich schon an der Tatsache, daß der _Mann_ solche Anstrengungen unternommen hatte, hierherzukommen und ihn zu verhöhnen.

"Warum bist du hier, Potter? Das ist ein weiter Weg für ein bißchen Schadenfreude. Selbst du bist nicht so rachsüchtig, und damit stellt sich die Frage, was du willst." Snape hätte nicht gleichgültiger sein können, auch wenn es das erste mal seit Monaten war, daß er, abgesehen von seinem Wärter, Kontakt zu einem anderen Menschen hatte.

Potter nahm seine Umgebung in Augenschein und wandte dann seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Gefangenen zu. "Nicht so übel, wie ich es erwartet habe. Du hast Glück, daß sie die Dementoren abgeschafft haben", lautete sein Kommentar, als er sich lässig gegen den Türpfosten lehnte.

"Ich habe Glück, ja, Potter. Ist das jetzt alles? Mein Buch wartet auf mich, und ich würde nun für mein Leben gerne lesen", log er, verwirrt von dem plötzlichen, irrationalen Bedürfnis, den Mann in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, damit er noch etwas länger bliebe.

"Du hast also ein Buch? Ich wußte nicht, daß das erlaubt ist." Er versuchte, in die Zelle zu schauen, aber Snape ging einen Schritt zur Seite, um ihm den Blick zu verstellen.

"Geh jetzt, Potter. Es sei denn, du bist gekommen, um mir die fröhliche Kunde von einer Begnadigung des Ministeriums zu überbringen? Nein? Dachte ich es mir doch. Guten Tag." Er drehte sich auf den Fersen und marschierte würdevoll zu seiner Pritsche, aber es war schwierig ... marschieren ist immer schwierig, wenn einem nur vier Meter dafür zur Verfügung stehen.

Er lag auf seiner Decke und lauschte den Tritten, als der Mann ging, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren.

*

Potter ... der letzte Mensch auf der Welt ... aber daß er nicht erwartet wurde, traf nicht mehr länger zu; denn obwohl er immer noch ein kleines bißchen überrascht war, wußte Snape Bescheid, sobald er die Schritte den Gang entlang in seine Richtung kommen hörte ...

Er saß auf der Kante seiner Pritsche und wartete, bis der Mann an die vergitterte Tür trat. Sie betrachteten einander einen Moment lang, und Snape entschied sich, daß er verdammt sein sollte, sollte er als erster den Mund aufmachen. Also wartete er.

"Snape, ich sehe, du bist immer noch am Leben", sagte Potter schließlich.

"Enttäuscht?", fragte ihn Snape.

Der Mann zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich habe keinen besonderen Grund, dich tot sehen zu wollen. Vielleicht gab es mal eine Zeit, in der ich so empfunden habe, aber jetzt ..." Er schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte reumütig. "Es ist schon genug, zu sehen, wie es dir dreckig geht."

"Es geht mir nicht dreckig", gab Snape zurück.

"Oh, tatsächlich? Ich habe das mal überprüft, Snape. Keine Besucher, keine Briefe, und, ach ja, weder Bücher noch Zeitungen erlaubt. Wie kann es dir da nicht dreckig gehen? Oder sind die kleinen Stimmen in deinem Kopf ausreichende Gesellschaft für dich?", verspottete ihn der Mann.

Severus biß sich auf die Lippen, um nicht auf der Stelle zu reagieren. Stattdessen schaute er sich seinen Peiniger näher an. Definitiv mittlerweile ein Mann, breitschultrig und schlaksig, aber er hatte in den Wochen, seit er ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte, an Gewicht verloren, und seine Erscheinung war ungewöhnlich ungepflegt. Er entschied sich, brutal zu sein und die Sache auf den Punkt zu bringen.

"Was willst du, Potter? Ich kann nicht glauben, daß du mit deiner Zeit nichts besseres anzufangen weißt, und, nebenbei bemerkt, siehst du beschissen aus." Er hielt den Blickkontakt aufrecht, als er das sagte, und sah voller Genugtuung, daß sein Kommentar einen Nerv getroffen hatte.

Potter fuhr verlegen mit einer Hand durch sein Haar, fing sich aber wieder und warf ihm einen argwöhnischen Blick zu. "Wie nett von dir, das zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, Snape, insbesondere, da ich weiß, daß es dir total am Arsch vorbeigeht."

"Was ist los, Potter? Gefällt dir das Leben als Berühmtheit nicht? Ich hätte gedacht, es würde zu dir passen wie die Faust aufs Auge", sagte er abfällig. Er stand auf, ging zur Tür und stellte sich direkt hinter das Gitter.

"Ich wollte niemals irgend etwas dergleichen sein, nicht daß du das verstehen würdest, Snape. Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst, ich bin es leid", fügte er zögerlich hinzu.

Snape ignorierte ihn und fragte erneut: "Meine Frage bleibt bestehen. Warum bist du hier, _schon wieder_, Potter? Die Leute werden anfangen zu reden ... Harry Potter besucht regelmäßig den abscheulichen Todesser." Er hielt inne, lauernd, und fragte gereizt: "Nun?"

Potter trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen, voller Unbehagen, und sah ihm dann direkt in die Augen. "Du bist nicht der, der ich dachte, Snape. Du bist immer noch ein Mistkerl, aber ..." Er schaute weg und sagte, beinahe zu sich selbst: "Du bist nur nicht der, der ich dachte."

Snape starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, bevor er sich wegdrehte und, vor sich hin murmelnd, zurück zu seiner Pritsche ging: "Erspare mir die Vorstellung, Potter, und laß mich allein."

Er legte sich mit dem Rücken zur Tür und seufzte, als er die Schritte schließlich den Gang entlang stapfen hörte.

*

Potter ... der letzte Mensch auf der Welt, von dem er jemals geglaubt hätte, daß er sich über ihn den Kopf zerbrechen würde. Leider war auch das unausweichlich, hatte er doch in den letzten sechs Monaten mehr Zeit mit ihm verbracht als mit sonst irgendjemandem.

Natürlich war das einzig und allein der Tatsache zu verdanken, daß es Potter gelungen war, sich Besuchsrecht zu verschaffen, unzweifelhaft aufgrund des Umstandes, daß das Ministerium auf immer in seiner Schuld stand.

Seltsamerweise mußte Snape feststellen, daß sie in dieser Zeit mehr Worte gewechselt hatten als in den ganzen sechs Jahren in Hogwarts. Ihre Gespräche drehten sich um nichts wesentliches. Der Mann war immer noch seiner verteufelten Sache verhaftet, der Sache, die ihm seine Gryffindor-Ehre abforderte. Snapes Blick verfinsterte sich, wenn er daran dachte - als ob es Potter jemals gelingen könnte, seine Tiefen auszuloten oder zu verstehen, wie kompliziert sein Leben und seine Beweggründe gewesen waren. Gut und Böse ... schwarz und weiß ... Held und Schurke ... er hatte schon vor langer Zeit gelernt, daß die Wirklichkeit eine Verschmelzung von Gegensätzen bedeutete, die sich irgendwo in der Mitte trafen. Nicht daß er das dem Mann verständlich machen könnte ...

Snape rührte sich nicht, als er ihn kommen hörte, aber er schaute auf, als die Schritte an seiner Tür innehielten. "Du wirst berechenbar, Potter", sagte er mit müder Stimme.

Ein kurzes, freudloses Lachen. "Also etwas, worauf du dich freuen kannst."

"Das glaube ich kaum. Ich bin nicht vollkommen gaga", antwortete er.

"Noch nicht."

"In der Tat." Die Stille dehnte sich aus und war seltsamerweise nicht unangenehm.

"Gott, worüber denkst du den ganzen Tag nach? Ein Verstand wie deiner ..."

"Ja, eine schreckliche Verschwendung. Ich bin mir sicher, sie ist beabsichtigt", überlegte er.

"Also?"

"Potter, du bist weder mein Priester noch mein Vertrauter. Ich schlage vor, dich mit deinem Wunsch nach geflüsterten Geständnissen an deine momentane Geliebte zu wenden." Er konnte nicht widerstehen aufzuschauen, um zu sehen, welche Reaktion er hervorgerufen hatte.

"Ha. Netter Versuch, Snape. Aber nein, keine Geliebten, fürchte ich, und ganz sicher geht dich das nichts an." Snape hätte schwören können, daß seine Stimme amüsiert klang, als Potter das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung lenkte. "Ist das deine Art und Weise, mir mitzuteilen, daß du deine Zeit mit Sexfantasien verbringst?"

Snape wurde steif. "Potter, an meiner Stelle wärst du jetzt bereits ein stammelnder Narr. Wenn du darauf bestehst, mir deine Gegenwart aufzudrängen, um Gottweißwas zu erreichen, dann wäre ich dir dankbar, wenn du deine Hirnverbranntheiten auf ein Minimum beschränken könntest. Sonst kann es passieren, daß du mich zum Äußersten treibst", warnte er, und seine Stimme klang ziemlich bedrohlich.

Der Mann starrte ihn an und hatte Anstand genug, rot zu werden. "Okay, ich entschuldige mich." Er wartete, und als Snape nichts sagte, hakte er nach: "Aber ich bin wirklich neugierig. An was denkst du so?"

Snape schwang seine Beine auf die Pritsche und legte sich hin. "Das Leben, um es in zwei Worten zu sagen, Potter. Etwas, was du direkt vor deiner Nase hast. Also, warum gehst du nicht raus und fährst damit fort?" Er wartete und bemerkte müßig, daß, jedesmal wenn er eines ihrer Gespräche ungnädig beendete, Potter länger brauchte, um tatsächlich aufzubrechen.

Als er die Tür am Ende des Ganges hinter Potter zuschlagen hörte, drehte er seinen Kopf, um die Stelle anzusehen, an der der Mann gestanden hatte. Dort auf dem Fußboden, gerade mal innerhalb der Gitterstäbe, hatte Potter etwas liegenlassen. Er rollte auf die Seite und stieß sich hoch. Nach kurzem Zögern stand er auf und ging, beugte sich dann hinab, um es langsam aufzuheben. Sein Herz pochte laut, als er es entfaltete und die Titelseite des _Tagespropheten_ vor sich sah. Er betastete die Seite, untersuchte sie, noch nicht wirklich lesend, und zum ersten Mal seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit unterdrückte Snape ein Lächeln.

*

Potter ... der letzte Mensch auf der Welt, von dem er jemals geglaubt hätte, daß er sich freuen würde, ihn zu sehen. Aber dann, es war nicht wirklich Potter ... zu diesem Zeitpunkt würde er höchstwahrscheinlich einen Besuch des dunklen Lords selbst begrüßt haben, obwohl das die Sache vielleicht ein wenig übertrieb.

Inzwischen konnte er die Tage nicht mehr von den Nächten unterscheiden, etwas was er verzweifelt zu vermeiden gesucht hatte. Aber mit nur wenig Anregung und einer Beleuchtung von einförmig tristem Grau, ohne jede Abweichung, fand er sich abwechselnd schlafend und wachend, immer nur für wenige Stunden auf einmal. Und obwohl er es so lange wie möglich aufgeschoben hatte, kapitulierte er schließlich und begann, laut mit sich selbst zu reden, wenn er in seinem vier-mal-vier Bereich auf und ab ging. Er ging sogar dazu über, seine Worte zu reimen, seine Sätze zu singen, seine Tränke vorzutragen - alles, um den Klang einer menschlichen Stimme zu hören und seinen Verstand dazu zu bringen, die strengen Regeln der Sprache anzuwenden. Er wußte, daß es eine entscheidende Aufgabenstellung war im Kampf um die Bewahrung seiner geistigen Gesundheit.

Das war auch der Grund, weswegen er Potters Ankunft nicht gehört hatte, und er fühlte Abscheu gegen sich selbst, als er aufsah und ihn bemerkte und als ihm klar wurde, daß der Mann vielleicht schon eine halbe Ewigkeit dort stand. Er sank auf seine Pritsche, blickte ihm ins Gesicht und machte sich auf eine Stichelei gefaßt.

Für seine Besuche stand inzwischen ein Stuhl bereit, also setzte Potter sich und musterte Snape mehrere Augenblicke lang, bevor er fragte: "Was vermißt du am meisten?"

Um nicht allzu bemitleidenswert zu erscheinen, hielt Snape die Antworten zurück, die ihm zuvorderst auf der Zunge lagen ... sie waren immer da, knapp unter der Oberfläche seines Bewußtseins, so oft war er von ihnen verschlungen worden. Er fand die Frage auch aufwühlend. Entschlösse er sich, sie zu beantworten, würde das Empfinden seiner eigenen Verletzlichkeit, bereits wild wuchernd, nur noch verstärkt.

Er entschied sich, eine der offensichtlicheren Antworten preiszugeben: "Sich von Punkt A nach Punkt B zu bewegen." Auf Potters verwirrten Blick hin erläuterte er: "_Von einem Ort aufzubrechen und an einem anderen anzukommen._" Er wartete, bis er sah, daß er verstanden worden war, und gab ihm dann die übrigen Antworten: "Heiße Duschen. Lesen. Tee."

Potter schaute ihn prüfend an und dachte einen Moment lang nach. "Was? Keine Menschen?"

Snape blickte finster drein. "Was denkst _du_ denn, Potter? Hast du mich jemals als einen gekannt, der eine gesellschaftliche Ader hat?"

Potter zuckte die Achseln. "Ich weiß eigentlich überhaupt nichts über dein Privatleben. Ich habe mich nur gewundert, da ich der einzige bin, der jemals versucht hat, dich zu besuchen." In seinen Worten lag keine Bosheit, nur eine Spur von Neugier.

Snape würde sich später fragen, was dazu geführt hatte, daß er dem Mann die Wahrheit sagte. "Albus", gab er leise zu.

Potter nickte, als ob ihn die Antwort nicht im Geringsten überrascht hätte. "Ich vermisse ihn auch. Und noch ein paar andere Freunde."

"Ah", war alles was Snape dazu sagte. Daß er sich so bereitwillig offenbart hatte, war schon schlimm genug. Herausfinden zu müssen, daß sie etwas gemeinsam hatten, war noch viel schlimmer. Als er die Studenten, die gegen Ende des Krieges gefallen waren, vor seinem inneren Auge Revue passieren ließ, war er sich nicht ganz sicher, wer von ihnen mit Potter befreundet gewesen war.

"Wer?", fragte Snape.

"Warum interessiert es dich?"

"Wer sagt, daß es mich interessiert? Ich mache nur Konversation, Potter. Und wenn du dich entsinnst, du hast damit angefangen. Also, wen vermißt du? Du bist natürlich nicht verpflichtet zu antworten, genau wie ich", erinnerte er ihn.

"Neville, George. Nicht daß wir uns sehr nahe standen, aber sie waren meine Freunde", endete er, und Snape schaute überrascht auf angesichts des defensiven Tons in seiner Stimme.

"Eine der höchsten Ehren für gefallene Helden ist, daß sie vermißt werden", sagte Snape neutral.

Als darauf keine Antwort kam, waren beide still, bis das Schaben des Stuhls Snape darauf aufmerksam machte, daß sein Besucher dabei war aufzubrechen.

"Hier."

Snape schaute auf und sah, wie Potter den _Tagespropheten_ durch die Gitterstäbe der Tür reichte. "Ich habe inzwischen die Erlaubnis bekommen, ihn dir mitzubringen, also brauchst du ihn nicht mehr zu verstecken, wo auch immer das sein mag."

Snape stand auf und ging zum Gitter, streckte ungeschickt seine Hand aus und nahm die Zeitung. Als ihre Hände sich fast berührten, blickte Potter ihn an, nickte und machte sich auf den Weg den Gang hinunter.

Snape wartete, bis er die Tür ins Schloß fallen hörte, und murmelte: "Danke, Potter."

*

Potter ... der letzte Mensch auf der Welt, von dem er jemals geglaubt hätte, daß er sich dabei ertappen würde, wie er um angemessene Dankesworte für ihn rang.

Schließlich entschloß er sich, es einfach geradeheraus zu sagen. Er stand am Gitter, lässig gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt, und blickte auf den Mann auf seinem Stuhl hinab.

"Ich nehme an, daß ich dir für den Tee zu danken habe." Es war keine Frage; Snape wußte, daß es keine andere Erklärung geben konnte.

Potter lehnte sich mit einem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck in seinem Sitz zurück. "Ist das deine Art und Weise, Danke zu sagen?"

Snape fand, daß er wirklich zu dankbar war, um sich provozieren zu lassen, mochte es auch noch so verlockend sein. "In Ordnung. Danke." Er schluckte noch ein wenig mehr von seinem Stolz hinunter und sagte: "Es hilft enorm, den Tag erträglicher zu machen, und du warst in keiner Weise gezwungen, an so etwas auch nur zu denken, geschweige denn, es zu veranlassen." Es war, als ob mit diesem kleinen Zugeständnis seinerseits eine gewaltige Barriere zwischen ihnen gefallen wäre. Er konnte sich jedoch nicht vorstellen, wieso. Es war letzten Endes bloß Tee.

Als ob Potter seine Gedanken gelesen hätte, grinste er Snape doch tatsächlich an und sagte: "Die Macht des Tees als treibende Kraft ist nicht zu unterschätzen, nicht wahr? Immerhin, Tee war der Grund für den Verlust der amerikanischen Kolonien."

Snape bedachte ihn mit einem sehr schwachen Lächeln. "Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor, Potter."

Alle vier Stuhlbeine knallten auf einmal auf den Fußboden. "_Nun_ gibt er mir Punkte", jammerte Potter. "Das hast du niemals getan, weißt du. Mir Punkte gegeben."

"Oh, ich weiß. Du hast niemals welche verdient", feuerte er zurück.

Potters Augen senkten sich für einen Moment, dann stand er auf und positionierte sich auf der anderen Seite der Tür, Snape genau gegenüber. "Ich bin nicht blöd, Snape. Ich verstehe, daß du den Anschein erwecken mußtest, mir mein Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Was ich jetzt aber nicht verstehe, ist, warum du es mit ganzem Herzen und ganzer Seele tun mußtest. Ich spreche von den Gelegenheiten, wo niemand außer uns beiden Bescheid gewußt hätte. Hätte dir keinen Zacken aus der Krone gebrochen, dich ein wenig zurückzuhalten, wenn sonst niemand dabei war."

"Also ... du glaubst, daß ich dich schlecht behandelt habe, um den dunklen Lord in die Irre zu führen?"

"Sicher. Das macht doch Sinn, nicht wahr? Wenn er jemals in deinen Erinnerungen nachgeschaut hätte, hätte er so niemals etwas geargwöhnt. Scheint mir nur logisch."

Snape bedachte ihn mit einem spöttischen Lächeln. "Und was ist mit deinen eigenen Gedanken, Potter? Deine erbärmlichen Okklumentik-Kenntnisse vorausgesetzt, was hätte der dunkle Lord wohl gesehen, hätte ich - wie hast du es genannt - mich ein wenig zurückgehalten?" Er nickte, als er Potters Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Ganz genau. Daß ich dich schlecht behandelt habe, war nicht nur aufgrund meiner Besorgnis darüber, was er in meinen Gedanken sehen würde. Ich hatte größere Bedenken, was er in _deinen_ sehen würde. Es war eine Frage des Selbstschutzes, soweit es mich betrifft. Vom Schulleiter genehmigt, nebenbei bemerkt." Er schaute zu, wie Potters Gesichtsausdruck von Unglauben zu Einsicht überging.

"Das war es? Du hast mir mein Leben zur Hölle gemacht, um dein eigenes zu schützen?" Potter schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Ich glaube keine Minute lang, daß das alles war. Du vergißt, Snape, daß ich weiß, wie sehr du meinen Vater gehaßt hast."

Snape zuckte die Achseln. "Das hat es nur einfacher gemacht. Du _bist_ der Sohn deines Vaters, Potter."

"Ach wirklich. Und woher willst du das wissen, Snape? Du weißt nichts über mich."

"Der Apfel fällt niemals weit vom Stamm", murmelte Snape.

Potter funkelte Snape wütend an. "Sag mir mal eines. Siehst _du_ wie dein Vater aus?" Auf Snapes Gesichtsausdruck hin, fuhr er fort: "Das muß also bedeuten, daß du ihm auch anderweitig gleichst. _Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm_", äffte er nach.

Snape hatte sich heftig atmend vom Türpfosten abgestoßen. "Ich gleiche meinem Vater in nichts, und ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du deine Ansichten für dich behieltest, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, daß du nichts von mir weißt."

"Also warum setzt du nicht deine eigenen Lehren in die Tat um, Snape?"

Potter stand auf, nahm seinen Mantel und war mit einem leichten Nicken den Flur entlang verschwunden. Snape fragte sich, ob es zum Abendessen Tee geben würde.

*

Potter ... der letzte Mensch auf der Welt, von dem er jemals gedacht hätte, daß er Weihnachten mit ihm verbringen würde.

Es war sein zweites Weihnachten in Askaban, und er hatte angenommen, daß er es genau wie das erste verbringen würde. Außer, daß er dieses mal einen anhänglichen wöchentlichen Besucher hatte, von dem er bezweifelte, daß er die Gelegenheit vergehen lassen würde, ohne in Erscheinung zu treten. Weihnachten war immer ein Tag gewesen, der ihn unerwartet traf, und hätte Albus Dumbledore nicht darauf bestanden, das Fest für das Lehrerkollegium einzuhalten, wäre es Severus am liebsten gewesen, den Tag unbemerkt verstreichen zu lassen.

Aber da war Potter ... ungeschickt ein in Geschenkpapier gewickeltes Päckchen durch die Gitterstäbe schiebend.

Snape bedachte ihn mit einem vernichtenden Blick und nahm es widerstrebend entgegen. "Ein Geschenk, wie nett von dir", sagte er halbherzig, sich in unbekanntem Gelände fühlend. "Ich bedaure es, daß ich nichts für dich habe, Potter. Ich mußte meine üblichen Festeinkäufe dieses Jahr beschneiden", sagte er trocken als er vorsichtig das farbenfrohe Papier entfernte. Er ließ dieser Tage nichts verkommen, und so achtete er darauf, es beim Öffnen des Geschenks nicht zu zerreißen.

Er hielt ein glänzendes neues Buch in seinen Händen. "Eine Geschichte aus zwei Städten", murmelte er als er es drehte, um den Schutzumschlag anzuschauen. Er schaute Potter scharf an. "Dickens", sagte er einfach nur, als er den Mann musterte.

Potter beobachtete ihn ängstlich. "Ist es in Ordnung? Du hast gesagt, daß du Dickens magst. Ich habe niemals etwas außer "Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte" gelesen, aber dieses hier hat Spannung und Dramatik, also habe ich gedacht ..." Er hielt inne. "Warte. Hast du es etwa schon gelesen?"

Snape machte ein unverbindliches Geräusch, immer noch den Umschlag lesend. "Hmm, ja, aber das ist schon lange her. Ich habe es ziemlich gerne gemocht, wenn ich mich recht erinnere." Er schaute zu Potter auf. "Du solltest es lesen, Potter. Es ist eines seiner besten. Du kannst doch lesen?" Er blätterte sich durch die Seiten und erstarrte, als er die Titelseite erreichte, auf die Harry eine Widmung geschrieben hatte. "Fröhliche Weihnachten, Severus. 25. Dezember 2000".

Severus sah ihn überrascht an. "Ein recht persönliches Geschenk, Potter. _Severus_?"

Potter wurde rot - seit neuestem keine seltene Erscheinung, nun da sie dazu gekommen waren, alles zu diskutieren, von Potters üblichem Tagesablauf bis hin zu seinen kläglichen Fehlschlägen mit dem anderen Geschlecht, von Snapes kurzen romantischen Verbindungen zu seinem farblosen Leben der jüngsten Vergangenheit.

Etwas in Snape gab nach, als er ihn beobachtete. "Du kannst mich nennen, wie du magst. Ich nehme an, es war zu erwarten, in Anbetracht dessen, daß du mich wöchentlich besuchst seit ..." Er beendete den Satz nicht, als ihm bewußt wurde, daß er, ohne heftig darüber nachzudenken, nicht hätte sagen können, wieviel Zeit vergangen war.

Potter lieferte ihm die Antwort. "Sechzehn Monate", sagte er leise.

Snape beobachtete ihn forschend. "Hast du denn mit deiner Zeit nichts besseres zu tun? Solltest du nicht bei den Weasleys sein oder mit dem Werwolf Eierpunsch trinken und Plumpudding essen?"

Er hätte es wissen sollen, sagte er sich später, als sein Abendessen gebracht wurde, während Potter noch da war. Er beobachtete voller Verblüffung, wie ein kleines Tischchen in seine Zelle geschoben und für zwei gedeckt wurde. Dann kam Potter herein und ließ sich für die Mahlzeit mit einschließen. Snape stand stocksteif und betrachtete das Mahl - das übliche Weihnachtsessen, reichlich versehen mit den zuvor genannten Klassikern. Oh, und nicht zu vergessen die verteufelten Weihnachts-Knallbonbons. Er schaute Potter ausdruckslos an.

Der winkte Snape, sich auf seiner Pritsche niederzulassen, und schob dann vorsichtig das Tischchen so, daß Snape nun an einem Ende saß. Er zog den Besucherstuhl ans andere Ende. Er lächelte ein wenig, als er Snapes Blick sah. "Selbst der Minister kann an Weihnachten großzügig sein", bemerkte er und bedeutete ihm zu beginnen.

"Du hast ihn um das hier gebeten?", fragte Snape, immer noch nicht fähig, seine Gabel aufzunehmen.

Potter zuckte mit den Achseln. "Ich bitte um nicht viel, also hört er zu, wenn ich es denn wirklich einmal tue." Er schaute auf und sah, daß Snape noch nicht zu essen begonnen hatte. Einen Augenblick lang sah er verwirrt aus. "Wie? Ich dachte du würdest froh sein, mal eine anständige Mahlzeit zu haben."

Snape nahm schließlich die Gabel auf, begann aber immer noch nicht zu essen, sondern beobachtete sein Gegenüber, als dieser sich den Teller füllte. "Du ergibst keinen Sinn, Potter. Das hast du niemals getan", sagte er heiser, woraufhin Potter besorgt aufblickte.

"Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?" Potter legte seine Gabel nieder und musterte ihn eindringlich.

Snape wurde steif; er hatte gewußt, daß die Sache einen Haken hatte - es gab immer einen, und selbst der mildtätige Harry Potter war nicht ohne Hintergedanken - obwohl sich Snape beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen konnte, was er für ihn tun könnte. Er betrachtete ihn vorsichtig. "Ich, etwas für dich tun?", fragte er mit deutlichem Zweifel in der Stimme.

Potter war dabei, ein Brötchen zu buttern, und schaute ihn nicht an, als er sagte: "Würde es dich umbringen, mich Harry zu nennen? Ich mag meinen Namen, und ich bekomme ihn kaum noch zu hören."

Das war es. Aha. Die Bitte klang wesentlich unschuldiger, als sie es in Wirklichkeit war. Er ignorierte die Frage und stellte eine eigene. "Was macht dich glauben, daß ich all das verdiene?"

Potter blickte überrascht auf und schaute sich in der kleinen Zelle um, mit ihrem sparsamen Mobiliar und Snapes bescheidenen Besitztümern. "Ich finde nicht, daß du es verdienst, Severus. Früher habe ich das geglaubt, aber jetzt ..." Er beendete den Satz nicht und hielt den Blickkontakt aufrecht.

Snape wurde klar, daß er mißverstanden worden war. "Das ist nicht, was ich gemeint habe, Potter. Ich meinte ... all das." Er deutete auf das Essen und das Buch, das auf der Seite lag.

"Oh. Hmm. Als ich darüber nachdachte, mit wem ich den Tag verbringen wollte ..." Er warf Snape einen nicht zu deutenden Blick zu. "Aus irgendeinem Grund bist du mir eingefallen. Beunruhigend, nicht wahr?" Er gab auf, so zu tun. als ob er essen würde, und sah Snape mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an. "Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte ich den Gedanken an dich nicht ertragen, wie du hier den ganzen Tag alleine sitzt. Es ist Weihnachten, verdammt noch mal", murmelte er und begann, Snape vorzulegen, der sich immer noch nichts genommen hatte.

Snape beobachtete ihn, bis er sich zurücklehnte und seine Gabel wieder aufnahm, um zu essen. "Ja, beunruhigend ist genau das Wort, das ich auch gewählt hätte." Er schaute auf seinen Teller, und zum ersten mal seit Monaten hatte er plötzlich einen Bärenhunger.

*

Potter stand linkisch zur Seite, als der Wächter den Tisch aus der Zelle räumte, folgte ihm dann nach draußen und wartete, während die Tür erneut gesichert wurde. Als der Mann sich den Korridor entlang aufmachte, drehte er sich zu Snape und zog die Augenbraue hoch.

"So, ich nehme an, das war's für heute." Er folgte einem der Gitterstäbe mit dem Finger und schaute Snape nicht an.

Snape hatte diesen Moment gefürchtet, wenn auch nur, weil er ihm etwas abverlangen würde, das gegen seine Natur ging, besonders da es sich hier um Potter handelte. Er atmete tief und entschlossen ein und ließ die befremdliche Formulierung über seine Zunge rollen. "Vielen Dank, daß du gekommen bist, und ..." Er gestikulierte hinter sich. "... für das Buch und die Feier. Ich war überrascht, und das passiert mir zur Zeit nur wenig ..." Er stand auf und beobachtete Potter und war dann erstaunt über seinen ... enttäuschten Blick. Einen Moment lang dachte er über seine Worte nach, dann erinnerte er sich plötzlich ... ah, ja.

"Harry", endete Snape, und wurde augenblicklich mit einem zufriedenen Leuchten in den Augen des Mannes belohnt. Das war es, was er gewollt hatte, dachte Severus, und solch eine kleine Sache, wirklich, in Anbetracht ...

Severus lehnte sich gegen den Türpfosten und hätte geleugnet, daß er den Hals lang machte, um zu beobachten, wie der Mann den Flur entlang ging. Er tat es aber trotzdem.

*

Potter ... zur Hölle damit ... Harry ... der letzte Mensch, von dem er jemals erwartet hätte, daß er Mitleid mit Snape haben würde.

Ein paar Tage zuvor war Severus in Askabans trostloser Krankenstation erwacht. Er hatte einen Moment lang nur dagelegen und sich dann langsam die Ereignisse der vergangenen - wie lange war es überhaupt gewesen? - Tage vor Augen geführt: überwältigende Müdigkeit, Verlust des Appetits, Schüttelfrost, bohrende Kopfschmerzen, Fieber, und dann ... das nahm er zumindest an ... Delirium. Glückseliges Vergessen, eigentlich, zweifelsohne abgekürzt von dem Mann, der jetzt an seinem Bett saß, und der, wie es sich herausgestellt hatte, tatsächlich derjenige gewesen war, der verlangt hatte, daß Severus umgehend hierher gebracht wurde, um medizinische Hilfe zu erhalten, wenn man es denn wirklich so nennen konnte.

Er versuchte zu sprechen. Als jedoch ein heiseres Krächzen alles war, was er zustande brachte, lehnte sich die Gestalt auf dem Stuhl nach vorne, um ihm etwas Wasser anzubieten.

"Es wird Zeit, Severus. Du warst zwei Tage lang bewußtlos", sagte Harry, als er wieder Platz nahm. Seine Augen verrieten seine Besorgnis.

Severus leerte das Glas und schaute ihn dann müde an. "Was ist mit mir los?", fragte er schließlich flüsternd.

Harry zog den Stuhl näher heran. "Du hattest eine Lungenentzündung, aber jetzt nicht mehr. Normalerweise leiden Zauberer nicht lange unter dieser Krankheit, aber in deinem Fall", er seufzte kopfschüttelnd, "du hast sie nicht bekämpft, wie du es hättest tun sollen - Mangel an Gegenwehr, so haben sie es genannt."

Severus schaute sich um und sah, daß sie die einzigen Zauberer im Raum waren. "Ich erinnere mich an nicht viel", gab er zu, "außer an den Aufruhr, den du verursacht hast." Er wandte seinen Blick ab und sagte: "Ich hätte sterben können, Harry, und ich bin mir nicht sicher, daß du mir einen Gefallen getan hast."

Das Geräusch des Glases, wie es voller Wucht auf das Nachttischchen geschlagen wurde, ließ ihn überrascht aufsehen. Harry hatte sich erhoben und stand nun am Fußende des Bettes, die Knöchel weiß, wo er sich am Metallrahmen festhielt.

"Du bist ein Arsch, weißt du das, Severus?" Dann machte auf den Fersen kehrt und überließ es Severus, ihm hinterher zu starren.

"Hast du was anderes gedacht?", rief er ihm nach, aber Harry war bereits außer Hörweite.

*

Harry ... der letzte Mensch auf der Welt, den er sich jemals als Gesellschaft für Samstagabende ausgemalt hatte.

Aber hier waren sie und saßen sich an einem Schachbrett gegenüber, etwas, das während Harrys Besuchen jetzt regelmäßig vorkam. Severus mußte es dem Mann zugestehen; er hatte sicherlich jede Menge Einfluß ausgeübt, um diese Umstände herbeizuführen. Er verbrachte inzwischen seine Zeit mit Severus innerhalb der Zelle, auf einem Stuhl hockend, um Tee zu trinken oder, was ebenso häufig vorkam, sein Abendessen zu teilen. Bei diesen Gelegenheiten war das Essen deutlich besser und manchmal sogar von einem ganz passablen Wein oder Aperitif begleitet. Aus genau diesem Grund konnte Severus an jenem besonderen Abend geltend machen, daß seine übliche Zurückhaltung auf dem Altar des Bacchus geopfert worden war.

"Du machst es mir heute Abend widerlich einfach", sagte Severus, als er ihm seinen zweiten Läufer nahm.

"Hmm, ja", brummelte Harry und starrte auf das Brett.

Severus trommelte wartend mit seinen Fingern, hörte aber damit auf, als Harry ihn voller Unmut anschaute. "Verzeihung", entgegnete er und legte seine Hand in seinen Schoß, nicht jedoch ohne einen ungeduldigen Seufzer auszustoßen.

"Es kann nicht einfach gewesen sein ...", Harry bemühte sich um Gleichmut, als er die Spitze eines Fingers auf einen Bauern legte, "... ihn zu töten." Severus lehnte sich zurück, einen Moment lang fassungslos, und beobachtete, wie Harry den Bauern langsam an seinen Platz schob, sich dann aufrichtete und Severus direkt ins Gesicht blickte.

Das Spiel war jetzt völlig vergessen. Severus faßte sich mit der Hand an die Stirn. "Du hast nicht die geringste Vorstellung", sagte er mit weicher Stimme und prüfendem Blick.

"Laß es auf einen Versuch ankommen", wies Harry ihn still an, und Severus glaubte, in seiner Stimme Verzweiflung zu entdecken.

Er lehnte sich nach vorne, setzte beide Ellbogen auf dem Tisch auf und schockierte sich dann selbst, als er hinüberreichte und Harrys Kinn mit der Hand ergriff. Ihre Gesichter nur Millimeter voneinander entfernt, sagte er zu ihm: "Stell dir den wichtigsten Menschen in deinem Leben vor, jemand, der dir immer nur Güte erwiesen hat, jemand, der beides für dich gewesen ist, Mentor und Vater, jemand, der an das Beste in dir geglaubt hat, jemand, der dir geholfen hat, ein Ziel zu finden und eine Zukunft." Er hielt inne und erforschte Harrys Augen. Dann endete er mit eisiger Stimme: "Nun stell dir vor, daß dieser Mensch stirbt, und du kannst nichts tun, um ihn zu retten. Am Ende, auf sein Verlangen hin, tötest du ihn mit einem Unverzeihlichen Fluch." Er ließ ihn erst los, nachdem er die Frage gestellt hatte: "Kannst du dir das vorstellen, hmm? Hast du in deinem Leben jemals einen solchen Menschen auch nur gekannt?" Es war erschreckend zu sehen, wie die grünen Augen sich plötzlich mit Tränen füllten.

"Ja", murmelte Harry, beinahe unverständlich. Als Severus ihn fragend ansah, gab er zu: "Dumbledore war auch für mich wie ein Vater." Dann fügte er flüsternd hinzu: "Ich kann mir aber nicht vorstellen, ihn hätte töten zu müssen, wie du es getan hast."


	2. Zweiter Teil

_**Wegwerfhelden, Zweiter Teil**_

Harry ... der letzte Mensch auf der Welt, von dem Severus jemals geglaubt hätte, daß er sich über sein Privatleben Gedanken machen würde.

Die erschreckende Erkenntnis, die er vor Monaten über einem Schachbrett gehabt hatte, hatte Severus weit mehr überrascht, als er bereit war zuzugeben. Er war sich sicher gewesen, daß nichts in Harrys Vergangenheit seiner eigenen gleichen könnte, hatte sich dann aber gezwungen gesehen, der unangenehmen Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu schauen: Sie beide hatten den Verlust des greisen Zauberers betrauert, sehr wahrscheinlich weit mehr als irgendjemand sonst in der Zaubererwelt. Er nahm an, daß er, hätte ihm nicht die Tatsache im Wege gestanden dem "Jungen" gegenüber blind zu sein, lange schon hätte erkennen müssen, wie wichtig der alte Mann für Harry gewesen war. Wegen seines Widerstands gegen das Erlernen der Okklumentik hatte er jedoch wenig mehr in Harry gesehen als Halsstarrigkeit und Arroganz. Gelegentlich lag sogar er falsch, wohl wahr, aber er mußte zugeben, daß das Übersehen dieser Bindung einen ziemlich großen Ausrutscher darstellte. Er fand das ebenso beunruhigend wie ... tröstlich.

Mehrere Monate zuvor hatte Severus sein drittes Weihnachten in Askaban gefeiert. Harry hatte ihm eine Tasche voller Muggel-Romane gebracht und eine riesige Daunendecke für sein Bett, aber Severus' Lieblingsgeschenk waren die Schokoladenriegel gewesen. Sein eigenes Geschenk für Harry war einmal wieder von immateriellem Wert.

*

Sie hatten beide auf der Pritsche gesessen, mit dem Rücken zur Wand, und hatten die letzten Tropfen des Glenlivets genossen, den Harry zur Feier des Tages mitgebracht hatte. Die weiche Decke war über ihre Beine gebreitet. Severus vermutete, daß sie so ein wenig merkwürdig aussahen, und schauderte beim Gedanken an ein solches Bild der Häuslichkeit im _Tagespropheten_. Er konnte sich schon die Schlagzeile vorstellen: "Junge-der-Lebte und gefangener Todesser teilen Bett und Weihnachtsmahl." Er kicherte über sich selbst, und Harry schaute ihn von der Seite an.

"Was?"

"Ich denke, daß wir ein wenig seltsam anmuten", sagte Severus und zog die Decke bis zum Kinn.

Der Mann lachte. "Ja, ich denke du hast recht. Dein guter Ruf wäre ruiniert, das ist mal sicher."

"An deinen eigenen gar nicht zu denken", gab Severus zurück.

"Hmm, nee, ich glaube damit ist es schon lange vorbei", teilte Harry ihm mit einem Lachen mit.

Severus' Neugier war angestachelt. "Kläre mich auf." In Ordnung, das war ein Meilenstein, wurde ihm bewußt. Er stellte Harry Fragen zu seinem Privatleben, was an sich schon beunruhigend war. Am schlimmsten jedoch war die Tatsache, daß er sich ehrlich interessierte. Es fiel ihm aber leicht, dieses Gefühl abzuschütteln: Immerhin waren sie beide etwas lockerer als gewöhnlich, angesichts von Harrys großzügigem Geschenk.

"Was könntest du wohl getan haben, um deinen strahlenden Ruhm zu beschmutzen? Ich kann es mir wirklich nicht vorstellen."

Harry drehte sich leicht auf der Pritsche, um ihn besser sehen zu können. "Du hast doch den _Propheten_ gelesen, oder? Hast du nicht bemerkt, daß es kaum noch Artikel über mich gibt?" Er wartete, während Severus darüber nachdachte.

"Du hast recht. Ich habe nicht viel über dich gesehen seit ..." Tja, er war sich nicht wirklich sicher, aber nun, da er darüber nachdachte, es mußte schon einige Zeit her sein, daß er überhaupt auch nur eine Erwähnung Harrys im _Propheten_ gesehen hatte. Er runzelte die Stirn. "Du weißt, daß ich hier drinnen kein Zeitgefühl habe, aber es ist schon sehr lange her, seit dein Name, aus welchem Grund auch immer, aufgetaucht ist." Harrys Gesichtsausdruck ließ ihn fordern: "Heraus damit! Was ist passiert? Es kann ja nicht allzu schlimm gewesen sein, oder ich hätte darüber gelesen." Nach einem Moment der Erwägung rügte er: "Du hast mir diese Ausgabe vorenthalten, nicht wahr? Was in aller Welt, dachtest du, würde irgendeinen Unterschied für mich machen?"

Harry wurde unerklärlicherweise rot. "Sie hatten ein Bild von mir, ein kompromittierendes ... mit einem anderen Mann."

Severus spöttelte: "Jetzt sag mir bitte nicht, daß sie ein Bild von dir in der Nokturngasse hatten, mit deiner Zunge in seinem Hals."

"Nein, nicht in der Nokturngasse", protestierte Harry, ungehalten.

"Aha." Severus' Augen taxierten ihn. "So. Ich hätte es wissen sollen. Und hier dachte ich, daß deine Trennung von Miss Weasley ehrbareren Zweifeln geschuldet sei."

"Ja, also jetzt weißt du es. Aber als es in die Zeitungen kam, hättest du gedacht, ich hätte etwas Grauenvolles getan, so wie sie es hochgespielt haben." Harry fragte vorsichtig: "Also, bist du überrascht?"

"Natürlich nicht. Der _Prophet_ war immer schon ein tratsch- und klatschverbreitendes Schmierblatt", sagte Severus.

Harry seufzte. "Nein, nicht der _Prophet_. Über mich, Severus." Severus grinste, und Harry schoß einen verärgerten Blick zurück. "Du weißt sehr gut, was ich gemeint habe", beschwerte er sich.

Severus schätzte ihn mit den Augen ab und genoß seine Unsicherheit. "Was mich am meisten wundert, Harry, ist, warum du glaubtest, meine Zeitung zensieren zu müssen, nur damit ich das nicht sehe."

Harry stürzte den Rest seines Glases hinunter, schaute dann Severus voller Entschlossenheit an. "Ich war nicht sicher, wie du reagieren oder was du denken würdest. Es war vor über einem Jahr, und so war ich mir nicht sicher, ob du die Information nicht benutzen würdest, um ... tja, um mich zu quälen." Er bedachte ihn mit einem halben Lächeln. "Darin warst du immer ziemlich gut, also wollte ich dir keine Munition liefern." Er schaute auf das Glas in seinen Händen.

Severus bewegte sich, ohne auch nur zu denken. Er hob seinen Arm und umfaßte Harrys Hinterkopf mit seiner Hand. Dann pflanzte er seinen Mund über Harrys Mund, der sich in einem Protestversuch geöffnet hatte. Es war kein leidenschaftlicher Kuß, aber Severus ging trotzdem gründlich vor. Als er Harrys verzögerte Antwort spürte, das Öffnen seines Mundes zu Severus' Mund, zog er sich abrupt zurück.

Harry führe eine Hand zu seinem Mund und starrte Severus mit untertassengroßen Augen an. "Ich schätze, das bedeutet, daß du mich nicht quälen wirst, weil ich schwul bin", sagte er mit einem wackeligen Lächeln.

"Hetero oder schwul - alle Zauberer sind das eine oder das andere", sagte Severus nüchtern.

"Ich schätze ich bin also das andere", sagte Harry langsam.

Severus studierte ihn scharfsichtig und sagte dann in einem Anflug von Sarkasmus: "Und es herrschte ohne jeden Zweifel Heulen und Zähneknirschen, als sie es herausgefunden haben. Der begehrenswerteste Junggeselle der Zaubererwelt aus dem Rennen genommen - keine Frage, daß es zu heftigen Gegenreaktionen kam. Aber sie scheinen es vergessen zu haben, nicht wahr? Ich habe seit einiger Zeit keine Erwähnung deiner Person mehr gesehen."

Harry rieb sich gedankenvoll das Kinn. "Ja, sie haben mich jetzt vergessen."

*

Monate waren seitdem vergangen, und Severus lag auf seiner Pritsche, auf den überfälligen Klang von Harrys Schritten wartend. Als er sie endlich hörte, schloß er kurz seine Augen vor Erleichterung und verfluchte den Mann für dieses üble Anzeichen von Abhängigkeit.

Er stand nicht auf, als Harry in seine Zelle gelassen wurde, drehte sich nur um und beobachtete untätig, wie er den Stuhl heranzog und sich an seiner Seite rittlings darauf niederließ.

"Bist du krank? Du bist nicht einmal angezogen", bemerkte der Mann mit Sorge.

"Oh, ich dachte ich schlafe heute mal aus", sagte er höhnisch. "Das Übermaß an sozialen Verpflichtungen hat mich fix und fertig gemacht. Du bist spät," sagte er übergangslos, als er sich aufrichtete, um sich an den Rand der Pritsche zu setzen.

Harry ließ einen riesigen Sack auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen fallen. "Ich war unterwegs, um dir neue Bücher zu besorgen. Du mußt den letzten Stapel inzwischen durch haben."

Severus streifte ihn mit einem uninteressierten Blick. "Ich habe nicht einmal den Stapel vor dem letzten Stapel durch, du hättest dich also nicht bemühen müssen", gähnte er.

Harry kräuselte seine Lippen für einen Moment und sagte dann: "Was ist das Problem, Severus? Das sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich. Üblicherweise hast du sie alle gelesen und jammerst, daß ich dir mehr bringen soll." Er wartete und, als keine Antwort erfolgte, beharrte er: "Was ist los?"

Severus' Blick war stürmisch. "Was ist los? _Was ist los_, Harry? Was könnte wohl los sein? Ich sitze hier, verrotte in diesem gottverlassenen Loch. Ich weiß schon nicht mehr, was ein Tag ist, zur Hölle, was ein Jahr ist. Es ist mir inzwischen egal, ob ich esse, und ich kann nicht einmal mehr schlafen, und das ist es, was ich tun will!" Er schloß plötzlich seinen Mund und drehte sein Gesicht zur Seite. "Nichts ist los," murmelte er, "vergiß, daß ich etwas gesagt habe."

Harry stand auf, drehte den Stuhl um und knallte ihn auf den Boden vor ihm, setzte sich dann und zog ihn so nah heran, daß ihre Knie sich fast berührten. "Severus, ich lasse dich nicht so einfach von der Angel, hörst du mich? Was denkst du, was ich hier versuche zu tun? Du mußt es bekämpfen, verdammt noch mal! Ich habe dir einen Kalender besorgt, ich bringe dir Bücher und Scheiß-Schokolade, du kriegst inzwischen sogar jeden Morgen den _Propheten_ gebracht. Ich versuche, dir zu helfen, du Blödmann, aber du mußt es zumindest versuchen." Er hielt inne und fuhr dann etwas sanfter fort: "Du hast dich so gut gehalten, bis jetzt, so viel besser, als ich es geschafft hätte. Also bitte, Severus, tu das nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst noch tun kann, um dir zu helfen."

Das Gesicht immer noch zur Seite gewendet, murmelte Severus: "Dann tu's nicht."

Er hörte wie Harry ein frustriertes Geräusch machte, dann: "Zu spät. Ich werde jetzt nicht aufgeben."

"Ganz wie du willst", sagte Severus.

Als Harry schließlich für den Moment aufgegeben hatte und gegangen war, schaute Severus endlich auf und in der leeren Zelle umher und sprach in die Dunkelheit: "Gryffindor".

*

Harry ... der letzte Mensch auf der Welt, von dem Severus jemals geglaubt hätte, daß er Severus wahrhaft schockieren könnte.

Wenn er ehrlich sein wollte, müßte er zugeben, daß er dem gefährlich nahe gekommen war ... Dieses zutiefst ärgerliche Beharren darauf, die Besuche fortzusetzen, obwohl Severus absolut klar gemacht hatte, daß er nicht willkommen war ... dieses ermüdende Herauslocken von Informationen über Severus' Vorlieben; Dinge, die dann beim nächsten oder übernächsten Besuch auftauchen würden ... diese schmeichelnde Besorgnis, die dazu geführt hatte, daß er sich tatsächlich auf die Schritte im Korridor freute. Nein, er war nicht wirklich schockiert gewesen, nur ... überrascht, das war alles. Aber dieses mal ... dieses mal würde er die Geschehnisse kategorisch als schockierend klassifizieren müssen. Besonders, da die Besuche in den letzten paar Monaten dazu herabgesunken waren, daß Harry in seinem Stuhl stur versucht hatte, sein Schweigen auszusitzen, was ihm jedoch niemals gelang.

Er hatte die Tür quietschen hören als Harry in die Zelle gelassen wurde. Er war in seiner Position verharrt, der Wand zugedreht, nur halb bei Bewußtsein, und hatte schemenhaft wahrgenommen, daß ein Stuhl an seine Pritsche herangezogen wurde.

"Severus, dreh dich um", sagte Harry energisch.

_Nein, ich bleibe wie ich bin. Geh weg._

"Severus, ich gehe nicht weg. Jetzt dreh dich um und sprich mit mir. _Jetzt_." In seiner Stimme war eine untypische Entschlossenheit, die Severus zuvor noch nicht gehört hatte. Er blieb trotzdem ... unmotiviert. Er hörte das Scharren des Stuhls, dann geflüsterte Worte an der Tür ... Harry's Stimme und die mehrerer anderer.

Bevor er sich klarmachen konnte, was vor sich ging, wurde Severus aus dem Bett gezogen und aus der Zelle gezerrt. Er erhaschte einen Blick auf Harry, der an der Seite stand, als er wortwörtlich den Flur entlang gefegt und ohne viel Federlesens in der Dusche abgeladen wurde. Der Hahn wurde voll aufgedreht, und Severus schnappte nach Luft, als das eiskalte Wasser durch seine Kleidung drang.

"Raus aus den Klamotten und wasch dich, oder wir zaubern was Ekliges herbei, das es für dich erledigt", sagte man ihm, als eine Bürste und Seife in die Dusche geworfen wurden. Er zog sich aus, hatte er doch aus vergangener Erfahrung gelernt, daß Widerstand zwecklos war. Er machte den halbherzigen Versuch, sich zu säubern, duschte sich ab und trat zitternd aus der Kabine heraus. Frische Gefängniskleidung wurde in seine Richtung geworfen, und er zog sie gehorsam an. Dann wurde er schnell den Gang entlang zurück in seine Zelle geführt. Er trat ein und blickte den Mann, der dort saß und auf ihn wartete, finster an.

"Fühlst du dich besser?", fragte Harry ihn mit einem Grinsen.

"Wie _kannst_ du es wagen?", zischte Severus, als er durch die Zelle schritt und sich erneut auf seine Pritsche warf. Als er gerade dabei war, sich wieder auf die Seite zu rollen, griff Harry ihn bei der Schulter.

"Oh nein, das wirst du nicht tun, Severus. Ich habe das nicht veranlaßt, damit du wieder schmollen kannst. Setz dich auf. Ich will mit dir reden", befahl er.

Severus setzte sich nicht auf, aber er drehte ihm das Gesicht zu. "Du hast kein Recht, überhaupt kein Recht, hier hereinzukommen und Forderungen zu stellen. Du bist derjenige, der darauf bestanden hat -"

"Schnauze, Severus. Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung. Ein berühmter Autor hat einst geschrieben: 'Ich habe es mit Freundlichkeit versucht. Ich habe es mit Beharrlichkeit versucht. Nun werde ich die Sache auf meine Art und Weise regeln.'" Er brachte sein Gesicht nahe an dasjenige von Severus heran. "Du bist wach, du bist bei Verstand, und du wirst hier sitzen und still sein, bis ich gesagt habe, was ich zu sagen habe. Verstanden?" In seinem Ton schwang eine Härte mit, die Severus niemals zuvor gehört hatte. Er setzte sich widerstrebend auf.

Er hatte das Dunkle Mal angenommen, es war von ihm verlangt worden, Scheußlichkeiten zu begehen, die ihm den Magen umgedreht hatten, er hatte in den gefährlichsten aller Zeiten als Doppelagent posiert, seinen Mentor getötet und sogar die endgültige Aushebung der Todesser überlebt. Nichts jedoch hätte ihn auf die Wendung vorbereiten können, die sein Leben jetzt nehmen würde.

Harry zog einen Stuhl heran, überschlug die Beine und kaute an seiner Unterlippe, während er Severus betrachtete. "Ich habe das Ministerium - oder eigentlich Scrimgeour - dazu gebracht zuzustimmen, dir einen Straferlaß zu gewähren.

Severus Mund klappte auf als er Harry anstarrte. "Einen Straferlaß", wiederholte er verblüfft.

Harry nickte, und Severus konnte seinem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck entnehmen, daß er etwas Abscheuliches zu hören bekommen würde.

"Severus, ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht. Du bist jetzt dreieinhalb Jahre hier, und du gehst langsam zu Grunde. Du weißt das", beharrte er freundlich.

"Fahre fort", sagte Severus tonlos.

Harry rieb seine Hände an seinen Jeans. "Ich habe das Ministerium nie um viel gebeten - obwohl sie versucht haben, mir viel zu geben. Als ich also zu Scrimgeour ging und ihn fragte, konnte er nicht wirklich nein sagen." Er senkte seine Augen.

"Er hat einfach so einen Straferlaß gewährt?", fragte Severus ungläubig.

Unglauben, der sich als wohlbegründet herausstellte, als Harry antwortete: "Na ja, nicht gerade einfach so." Er fügte schnell hinzu: "Ich wollte nur fragen, aber ich wußte irgendwie schon, bevor ich fragte, daß das nicht genug sein würde, und so hatte ich ...", er hielt inne, wie um sich zu wappnen, "... einen Plan B."

Severus hatte sich bereits mit etwas Unerfreulichem abgefunden. "Heraus damit, Harry. Was sind die Bedingungen?"

Harry schluckte zusehends. "Ich habe ihm gesagt, daß wir ein ... romantisches Interesse aneinander hätten, und daß ich für dich bürgen würde, und deshalb hat er einem Straferlaß zugestimmt, unter der Bedingung ..." Seine Stimme war angestrengt, als er schloß: " ... daß wir vor deiner Entlassung in einer offiziellen Zeremonie einen Bund schwören." Er lehnte sich schnell zurück, so als ob er so viel Raum wie möglich zwischen sich und die Explosion bringen wollte, die zwangsläufig bevorstand.

Severus war einen Moment lang sprachlos, lieferte dann aber die erwartete Reaktion: "Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen!" Auf den Ausdruck in Harry's Gesicht hin, donnerte er: "Potter? Du hast ihn glauben lassen -" Er hielt inne, als Harry so plötzlich aufstand, daß sein Stuhl rückwärts umfiel.

"Hör dir doch mal selbst zu", schoß Harry zurück, als er in dem kleinen Raum auf- und abtigerte. "Natürlich meine ich es _ernst_, Severus! Was denkst du, wie lange du das hier noch aushalten wirst? Du warst seit Weihnachten zweimal in der Krankenstation; du ißt nicht; du hast aufgehört zu lesen. Ich werde nicht dabeistehen und zusehen, wie du dir das antust!", schloß er hitzig. Er kam vor Severus zum Stehen, der ihn mit einem unheilvollen Blick bedachte. "Sag mir einfach, daß du die zehn Jahre absitzen kannst, und ich lasse das Thema fallen", sagte er herausfordernd.

Daraufhin mußte Severus den Blick senken. "Was ich entscheide zu tun, ist nicht deine Angelegenheit", sagte er leise.

Harry ließ sich vor ihm auf ein Knie fallen. "Severus, alles was ich weiß, ist, daß das deine Chance ist, hier herauszukommen. Was spielt das 'Wie' für eine Rolle? Was uns betrifft, wird es sowieso nur zum Schein sein. Und wenn du erst einmal frei bist ...", er senkte seine Stimme, "... dann liegt es an dir, was du mit dem Rest deines Lebens anfängst. Aber zumindest wirst du ein Leben _haben_", machte er geltend.

Severus sah ihn lange an. "Ich kann nicht glauben, daß es so einfach ist, Harry, nicht wahr? Da ist doch sicher noch mehr?" sagte er anklagend und wurde mit einer Grimasse belohnt.

Harry stand auf, rückte den Stuhl zurecht und nahm neben der Pritsche Platz. "Ja", sagte er müde, "es gibt da noch etwas, aber das ist nicht so schlimm, wie du jetzt glaubst." Auf Severus' angeekelten Blick hin schüttelte er frustriert seinen Kopf. "Natürlich ist die Zeremonie nicht alles. Nein, wir müssen zusammen wohnen." Bevor Severus etwas entgegnen konnte, erklärte er: "Und das ist der einfache Teil, Severus. Ich habe ein großes Haus, eines in dem wir beide zusammenleben können, ohne uns auch nur zu begegnen, über Tage hinweg. Du kannst deiner Wege gehen, und ich meiner. Wenn du darüber nachdenkst, ist es eine Formalität." Er wartete auf Severus, genau das zu tun.

'Freiheit', dachte Severus, 'und gerade noch rechtzeitig'. Er wußte, daß Harry recht hatte. Bei der Geschwindigkeit, mit der er abbaute, würde er es nicht mehr lange machen, körperlich. Die größte Gefahr jedoch war, was mit seinem Verstand geschah ... und mit seinem Willen, am Leben zu bleiben. In den vergangenen Monaten hatte er eine merkliche Minderung seiner Geisteskräfte festgestellt, und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er diese Abwärtsbewegung aufhalten könnte. Aber sich mit Harry zu verbinden, schien eine solch drastische Maßnahme ... nicht nur für ihn selbst, sondern auch ...

Aufschauend, traf er Harrys durchbohrenden Blick, erforschte seine Augen und fragte dann: "Von all den Gründen, warum ich die Chance auf Freiheit mit offenen Armen ergreifen sollte, einmal abgesehen, ich muß mich doch fragen, warum du das tust. Es ist ein Bund fürs Leben, wie du sicherlich weißt. Also, warum? Warum würdest du dich für eine solche Geste wegwerfen? Es ergibt keinen Sinn, Harry."

Harry bedachte ihn mit einem reumütigen Lächeln und schaute dann auf seine Hände. "Nein, ich nehme an, das tut es nicht. Es war ursprünglich nicht meine Absicht, mich mit dir zu befreunden, Severus. Aber jetzt", sagte er als er wieder aufblickte, "sehe ich dich als einen Freund an. Und um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe heutzutage nicht viele davon, und da ich so viel Zeit in dich investiert habe, _schwierig wie du bist_, will ich dich nicht tot sehen."

Er hielt inne, lehnte sich leicht nach vorn und senkte seine Stimme, als er sagte: "Und wir wissen beide, daß es das ist, worauf du dich zubewegst. Lucius Malfoy hat es nicht einmal _drei_ Jahre gemacht. Außerdem", sagte er, als er sich mit einem amüsierten aber wenig souveränen Lächeln zurücklehnte, "bin ich es leid, hier jede Woche herauszukommen. Wir werden also diese Bund-Geschichte erledigen, dich hier rausholen, und wir werden ein großes Haus teilen, in dem wir uns nicht ins Gehege kommen. Für mich ist das gar kein Problem, Severus. Wir müssen nicht wirklich eine Bindung eingehen. Wir müssen nur den Anschein erwecken, um dich hier rauszukriegen."

Severus hatte aufmerksam zugehört und dann die Frage gestellt, die noch unbeantwortet war: "Aber was ist mit deiner Zukunft _mit jemandem_? Du hast das offenkundig nicht durchdacht", bemerkte er.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Es gibt niemanden, Severus. Und du mußt mir hier vertrauen, aber ich denke nicht, daß es jemals anders sein wird. Ich bin angeschlagene Ware", endete er und schaute weg.

Ihre Augen trafen sich, und für einen langen Moment versuchte Severus, den Mann zu lesen. Standhafte Ehrlichkeit war jedoch alles was er sah, und keinerlei Hinweis auf verborgene Ziele.

"Gut, was muß ich tun?" fragte er einfach, und fühlte, daß er mit diesen Worten die Welt gewonnen, aber seine Seele verloren hatte.

*

Harry ... der letzte Mensch auf der Welt, den Severus jemals als Lebensgefährten gewählt hätte.

Aber dann, er hatte in der Sache nicht wirklich eine Wahl. Mit seiner Einwilligung, die gerade mal eine Woche her war, hatte er einen Kompromiß geschlossen, der eine Flut von Selbsthaß entfacht hatte. Er wußte, daß Harry recht hatte, daß er kein weiteres Jahr überleben würde, aber trotzdem ... Es überstieg sein Vorstellungsvermögen immer noch, daß der Mann für dieses taktische Manöver willentlich seine Zukunft zu opfern bereit war, trotz seiner Beteuerungen, daß es kaum einen Unterschied für ihn machte. Selbstverständlich machte es sehr wohl einen Unterschied für Severus. Es war eine Sache, sich für den Tod zu entscheiden, wenn es keine andere Wahl gab. Sich zu entschließen zu leben, wenn es im Bereich des Möglichen lag, war etwas völlig anderes.

Als er die Nacht vor der Zeremonie auf seiner Pritsche lag, ging ihm durch den Kopf, daß es wahrscheinlich viele Dinge gab, an die er schon einmal hätte denken sollen, Fragen, die er hätte stellen müssen: Wo lebte Harry? Was würden sie der Öffentlichkeit mitteilen? Was würde Severus tun, um seinen Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen? Was hatte Harry seinen Freunden erzählt? Würde er seinen Zauberstab wiederbekommen? Was würden seine Pflichten in einem gemeinsamen Haushalt sein? Was bedeutete das eigentlich ... ein gemeinsamer Haushalt? Er seufzte, als er sich umdrehte, um sich auf die letzte Nacht an diesem verdammten Ort einzurichten. Und irgendwie, allein der Gedanke, daß es hier wirklich seine _letzte_ Nacht war, brachte alle seine Fragen zum Schweigen, zumindest für den Moment.

*

Zum Glück war es kurz. Scrimgeour und Severus' Wärter waren die einzigen Zeugen. Es war Harry gestattet worden, ein halbe Stunde vor der Zeremonie zu kommen, und er hatte dem frisch gewaschenen und rasierten Gefangenen saubere Gewänder gebracht. Severus war überrascht gewesen zu sehen, daß sie seinem alten Hogwarts-Kleidungsstil sehr nahe kamen; schwarze Hosen, ein weißes, eng zugeschnittenes Hemd. Robe und Mantel waren wesentlich luxuriöser, als er es gewohnt war.

Harry hatte ein paar Anweisungen in letzter Minute. "Severus", sagte er, als er ein verirrtes Haar von der Schulter des leicht irritierten Zauberers wischte. "Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, was Scrimgeour glaubt oder vermutet. Ich denke, daß ein gewisses Maß an ...", er suchte nach dem richtigen Wort, "... Zuneigung zwischen uns beiden erwartet wird." Er schaute Severus nüchtern an.

"Zuneigung?", fragte er ungewiß.

"Ja, _Zuneigung_, Severus. Es muß nicht viel sein, gerade genug, um das Spiel zu spielen. In Ordnung?", fragte er ängstlich.

Severus bedachte ihn mit einem schicksalsergebenen Blick. "Schön. Ich denke, das kann ich schaffen."

Als sie hörten, wie die Tür am Ende des Gangs mit einem Knall aufschlug, drehten sie sich beide um. Sie standen Seite an Seite der Zellentür gegenüber, und Severus war ein wenig schockiert, als er fühlte, wie Harrys Hand in die seine schlüpfte.

"Denk dran, du bist angeblich glücklich."

"Das bin ich", sagte Severus, halbwegs ehrlich.

*

Ihre Schultern berührten sich, als sie, eingerahmt von Scrimgeour und dem Wärter, dem uralt wirkenden Zauberer gegenüberstanden, dessen Erscheinung Güte ausstrahlte. Severus wurde sich undeutlich gewahr, daß man ihn dazu aufforderte, das Versprechen zu geben, hörte dann, wie im Gegenzug Harrys Stimme die Formel des Gelübdes murmelte. Schließlich hielten sie ihre verschränkten Hände hoch, damit der alte Mann sie mit seiner Hand bedeckte. Als der Bundesschwur gesprochen wurde, beobachtete Severus, wie ein goldener Lichtblitz sie umhüllte, ein dünner magischer Faden, der ihre Handgelenke umkreiste, sich dann zu einem Knoten schlang und kurz festzurrte, bevor er wieder verschwand.

"Glückwunsch euch beiden", sagte der Zauberer feierlich, als sie ihre Hände sinken ließen, die sich immer noch berührten. "Ich habe an sehr vielen Zeremonien dieser Art teilgenommen, viele davon, das muß ich leider sagen, mit widerwilligen Teilnehmern. Aber ich konnte der Erscheinungsform eures Bundes entnehmen, daß zwischen euch beiden Zuneigung herrscht. Ein guter Beginn", endete er mit einem Lächeln.

_Zuneigung_? überlegte Severus und wurde sich plötzlich bewußt, daß Harry sich ihm mit erwartungsvollem Blick zugewandt hatte. Er gab einen skeptischen Blick zurück, bemerkte aber dann, daß die anderen sich ihm ebenso zugewandt hatten und auch etwas zu erwarten schienen. _Ah, der zeremonielle Kuß, wie dumm von mir, nicht daran gedacht zu haben._

Er glich in nichts dem Kuß von vor langer Zeit, den er initiiert hatte, um einen Beweis zu führen. Trotz der Keuschheit des Kusses konnte Severus die Hitze spüren. Ob es eine Nachwirkung des Bundeszaubers war oder etwas anderes, hätte Severus nicht sagen können, und er war zu benommen, um sich auch nur zu wundern. Als sie aber voneinander ließen, war Harrys verblüffter Blick nicht mißzuverstehen, und ohne Zweifel ein Spiegelbild seines eigenen Gesichtsausdrucks.

Die Bootsfahrt vom Gefängnis zum Festland verlief schweigend. Die Neuheit von See und Himmel und Freiheit hielt Severus in ihrem Bann. Als sie am Ufer ankamen, bot Harry dem verwirrten Mann seinen Arm, damit er sie Seite an Seite Apparierte, _nach Hause_.

*

Harry ... der letzte Name auf der Welt, von dem er sich jemals hätte vorstellen können, ihn in einem Satz zu nennen mit dem Wort und der Idee von _Zuhause_.

Aber da waren sie. Harry führte ihn durch eine ganze Flut von Zimmern und protzte mit den ausgedehnten Räumlichkeiten. Severus konnte Harrys frühere Behauptung nun verstehen, daß sie zusammen würden wohnen können, ohne wirklich zusammenzuleben.

Harry öffnete eine Tür an einem Ende des zweiten Stockwerks und bedeutete Severus mit einem Kopfnicken, einzutreten. "Das sind deine. Es gibt drei Räume, die miteinander verbunden sind, ein Wohnzimmer, ein Arbeitszimmer und ein Schlafzimmer mit einem Bad. Sie sind noch nie benutzt worden, also denke ich -" Severus' Gesichtsausdruck ließ ihn innehalten. Der war wie angewurzelt in der Tür des Arbeitszimmers stehengeblieben.

"Mein ... Tisch, und meine Bücher, und ..." Severus schüttelte verwirrt seinen Kopf.

"Oh, das", sagte Harry erleichtert. "Die sind in Hogwarts eingelagert worden, nachdem du ... gegangen warst. Minerva hat mir geholfen, sie zu finden und wieder aufzustellen." Er lehnte sich gegen den Türpfosten und beobachtete, wie Severus in den Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch sank und mit seinen Händen über die Schreibunterlage mit ihren Tintenklecksen fuhr. "Es tut mir leid, aber dein Besitz in Spinner's End wurde versteigert", teilte er ihm bedauernd mit. "Vom Ministerium, natürlich, nicht lange nach deinem Prozeß."

"Hmm, macht nichts", kommentierte Severus, anderweitig beschäftigt. Er zog Schublade um Schublade auf und überprüfte deren Inhalt. "Alles Wichtige war sowieso in Hogwarts. Es war für den größten Teil meines Lebens mein Zuhause, nicht Spinner's End."

Harry bewegte sich unbehaglich hin und her. "Trotzdem, es war alles, was du besessen hast."

Severus stand auf und ging zurück zur Tür, wo er sich umdrehte und, gemeinsam mit Harry, den Raum musterte. "Kein großer Verlust, das kann ich dir versichern."

Er fand das Wohnzimmer mit seinen geliebten Ledersesseln und der Couch ausgestattet, und das Schlafzimmer mit seinem eigenen Bett und einem Schrank voller Kleidung. Ganz plötzlich durchzuckte ihn der Gedanke, wieviel Aufwand es gewesen sein mußte, all das wiederzubeschaffen, und das in so kurzer Zeit. Er wandte sich zur Seite, um Harry anzusehen, wie er dort in der Tür stand und ihn, ohne zu lächeln, beobachtete. "Ich habe das ganz sicher nicht erwartet", sagte er steif, aus irgendeinem Grund nicht in der Lage, seine Dankbarkeit in Worte zu fassen.

Später am Abend, als Harry ihn nach einem ruhigen Abendessen auf die Veranda begleitete, wurde ihm der Grund glasklar. "Schau, Severus", sagte Harry und deutete nach Westen.

Niemals ein gefühlsbetonter Mensch, konnte Severus den ungewohnten Ansturm der Ergriffenheit spüren, der ihn an diesem Tag schon mehrfach zu überwältigen gedroht hatte. Der Himmel war blutrot und azurblau gestreift, als die Sonne tief am Horizont unterging. Sie berührten sich diesmal nicht, als sie, Seite an Seite, beobachteten, wie die klar voneinander abgegrenzten Farben sich vermischten und hinter den Bäumen verblaßten. Severus spürte die Feuchtigkeit auf seinen Wimpern und fummelte, um sie mit seinem Ärmel wegzuwischen. "Es ist etwas in meinem Auge", sagte er leise, aber diesmal wußte er, daß Harry verstand.

*

Harry ... der letzte Mensch auf der Welt, von dem Severus sich vorgestellt hätte, ihn über einen Frühstückstisch hinweg anzusehen.

Nicht daß er sich jemals vorgestellt hätte, _irgendjemanden_ über einen Frühstückstisch hinweg anzusehen. Nein, er hatte sich immer vorgestellt, seine Jahre in friedlicher und selbst auferlegter Einsamkeit zu verbringen. Er war auch angeschlagene Ware, wurde ihm eines Tages klar, als er Harry über seinem Frühstückstee den _Propheten_ lesen sah. _Ein Paar von Außenseitern, das gut zusammenpaßt_, dachte er, während er sein süßes Brötchen butterte. In den drei Monaten, die Severus nun hier war, hatte Harry nicht einmal auch nur einen einzigen Besucher gehabt. Es war Severus ein Rätsel. Er selbst hatte schon seit langem seinen Frieden mit der Einsamkeit gemacht, aber er wußte von der Schulzeit des Mannes her, daß er Freunde gehabt hatte, auch enge Freunde.

Sie hatten sich an einen Rhythmus gewöhnt, der ihr Zusammenwohnen im gleichen Haus regelte. Severus verbrachte die meiste Zeit in seinen eigenen Räumen, besonders während der ersten Monate, in denen sein Verstand gerade erst damit begonnen hatte, die Auswirkungen von all dem zu schätzen, was sie beide in die Wege geleitet hatten. In der allerersten Woche hatte Harry sich mit Severus hingesetzt, um Finanzen zu diskutieren. Als Severus etwas von mehreren wertvollen Büchern gemurmelt hatte, die er vorhatte zu verkaufen, hatte Harry ihm eine Kopie des Bundesvertrags hingeschoben und mit dem Finger auf den Absatz gedeutet, der ihren gemeinsamen Besitz regelte.

"Du bist übergeschnappt", hatte Severus ihm fassungslos mitgeteilt.

Harry hatte mit den Schultern gezuckt. "Du siehst, was ich besitze. Mit dem Erbe meiner Eltern und dem von Sirius muß ich überhaupt nicht arbeiten, wenn ich nicht will. Es ist nur Geld." Sein Blick huschte zu Severus. "Und mehrere Liegenschaften. Der Sache ist die, du solltest dir keine Gedanken über Silbersickel und Knuts machen. Obwohl du, zu deinem eigenen Besten, etwas finden mußt, womit du deine Zeit verbringen kannst. Es ist gefährlich", hatte er gesagt und dann schnell weggeschaut, "kein Ziel zu haben. Etwas, das dich morgens aufstehen läßt, eine Beschäftigung, die dich dazu zwingt, deinen Verstand an etwas außerhalb dieser vier Wände zu betätigen."

"So wie du?", hatte Severus ihn verschmitzt gefragt, was ihm ein kleines, angestrengtes Lächeln eingebracht hatte.

"So wie ich, Severus. Das ist eine andere Geschichte für einen anderen Tag. Wie auch immer, dein Name ist nun auf allen Konten. Ein Brief mit einer Posteule ist alles, was du brauchst, um auf sie zuzugreifen." Er war aufgestanden und hatte Severus angeschaut. "Ich weiß, wie selbstgenügsam du zu leben gewohnt bist, Severus. Sieh es als Bezahlung an für all die Jahre, in denen du es mit mir hast aufnehmen müssen." Er war schon an der Tür gewesen, als er sich umgedreht hatte, um zu sagen: "Wieviele Male hast du mein Leben gerettet? Ich habe bei vier den Überblick verloren." Er hatte breit gelächelt und dann leise die Tür hinter sich geschlossen.

*

Harry ... schaute von seiner Zeitung auf und erwischte ihn beim Starren. In der ersten Zeit hatte sich Severus darüber geärgert, wie scharfsinnig der junge Mann war, wenn es dazu kam, Severus' Stimmungen und seine Mimik und Gestik zu lesen.

"Was ist los, Severus? Ist dein Brötchen alt?", neckte er, aber der Ton seiner Stimme verriet leichte Besorgnis.

Severus warf dem Hauself, der erwartungsvoll an seiner Seite stand, einen flüchtigen Blick zu. "Nein, natürlich nicht, aber der Tee ist kalt", beschwerte er sich und griff nach dem zweiten Teil des _Propheten_.

"Was hast du heute vor?", kam es hinter Harrys Zeitung hervor.

"Das übliche", antwortete Severus.

Das _übliche_ beinhaltete eine ganze Reihe von Aktivitäten, mit denen Severus seine Stunden füllte. In einem Versuch, die Lücken, die seine Zeit im Gefängnis hinterlassen hatten, wieder zu schließen, hatte er die _Zeitschrift für Zaubertränke_ abonniert. Einen Teil seines Tages verbrachte er damit, seine Forschungstagebücher und Querverweise durchzusehen, etwas, von dem er wußte, daß es reine Beschäftigungstherapie war. Zudem befriedigte er seine kürzlich wiedererwachte Leidenschaft für Muggel-Literatur. In der großen Bibliothek des Hauses hatte er eine eindrucksvolle Sammlung entdeckt und war gerade dabei, sich hindurchzuwühlen.

Gefragt, warum er damit fortfuhr, Bücher zu erwerben, die er offensichtlich nicht die Absicht hatte zu lesen, hatte Harry mit einem amüsierten: "Oh, ich habe die Absicht ... irgendwann einmal", geantwortet.

*

Harry ... der letzte Mensch ... seltsam, aber Severus dachte an Harry nicht länger in diesen Begriffen.

Mit ihm im gleichen Haus zu leben, Gespräche und die Mahlzeiten zusammen zu genießen, und manchmal sogar seltene Momente der Fröhlichkeit, hatte die vielen 'ersten' Hemmnisse durchbrochen und überwunden, so daß die Wendung 'der letzte Mensch auf der Welt' nun unwiderruflich überholt war.

Es war früher Oktober, und Severus saß spät abends an seinem Schreibtisch, als ein Klopfen an der Tür ihn aufsehen ließ. Harry stand nur kurz hinter der Schwelle, die Hände leger in die Hosentaschen geschoben. Als Severus seinen Kopf schieflegte, trat Harry zögerlich einen Schritt vor.

"Darf ich hereinkommen?", fragte er.

Severus verkniff sich die Worte: 'Es ist dein Haus', und bat ihn, auf den Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch deutend, einzutreten: "Natürlich." Er beobachtete, wie Harry Platz nahm, und es fiel ihm nicht zum ersten mal auf, wie rastlos und abgelenkt der Mann zu sein schien.

"Woran arbeitest du?", fragte Harry neugierig und zeigte auf Snape's Schreibtisch.

"Oh, das." Severus strich mit seinen Händen über das Pergament. "Es ist ein Abriß des Buches, das ich gerade beendet habe, ein paar meiner Beobachtungen, nichts wichtiges."

"Welches Buch?", beharrte Harry.

Severus zögerte und schob dann das Buch zum vorderen Rand des Schreibtischs. "'Das Scharlachrote Siegel'", gab er zu.

Harry lehnte sich vor, um den Titel anzusehen. "Ein Muggel-Buch?", fragte er, als er es nahm und sich den Umschlag anschaute. Er warf Severus einen kurzen Blick zu und deutete auf das Pergament. "Darf ich? Sehen was du geschrieben hast?"

Severus kräuselte seine Lippen, registrierte Harrys Gesichtsausdruck und seufzte. Dann reichte er ihm das Pergament. "Wie ich gesagt habe, nur meine persönlichen Eindrücke, nichts, das sonderlich gut durchdacht wäre." Während er darauf wartetet, daß Harry fertig wurde, beschäftigte er sich damit, seinen Schreibtisch aufzuräumen, und fragte sich, warum in aller Welt er nervös war, so eine harmlose Abhandlung herzuzeigen.

Harrys Stirn zog sich während des Lesens in Falten, aber als er das Pergament sinken ließ, bedachte er Severus mit einem aufrichtigen Lächeln. "Ich bin ja kein Literaturkritiker, aber das ist wirklich sehr gut, Severus. Klar und präzise, und sogar mit sarkastischem Humor gespickt." Er legte es auf den Schreibtisch und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. "Bringt mich tatsächlich dazu, es lesen zu wollen", sagte er, die Anfänge eines neuen Lächelns auf den Lippen.

"Hmm", sagte Severus, als er die Arbeit zurücknahm. "Es _ist_ in deiner Bibliothek. Du müßtest also nicht weit gehen, um es zu finden." Er legte das Pergament in einen Ordner, verspürte dann das Bedürfnis, näher zu erläutern. "Es ist etwas, das ich immer getan habe, mit jedem Buch, das ich gelesen habe, sei es für die Arbeit oder zum Vergnügen. Ich habe ganze Ordner voll mit meinen ... Meinungen." Er stellte das Buch ins Regal hinter sich und drehte sich zurück zu Harry. Er beobachtete, wie der Mann an den Messingknöpfen seines Sessels herumfummelte, und fragte ihn: "Also, was machst du jetzt, Harry, um deinen _Verstand zu betätigen_, wie du es, glaube ich, genannt hast?" Er registrierte eine leichte Aufwärtsbewegung von Harrys Lippen und stellte dann die Frage, die ihn seit Monaten beschäftigte.

"Wo sind deine Freunde, Harry? Insbesondere Granger und Weasley? Es gab eine Zeit, in der ihr wie siamesische Drillinge gewesen seid. Ich hoffe sehr, daß sie nicht meinetwegen wegbleiben", murmelte er. Diese Möglichkeit wurde ihm nicht zum ersten Mal bewußt.

Harry hörte mit dem Herumhampeln auf und verschränkte seine Finger vor sich. "Ich sehe sie, Severus, aber nicht sehr häufig. Sie sind verheiratet, wußtest du das? Bis jetzt noch keine Kinder, aber sie sind beschäftigt." Er warf Severus einen spekulativen Blick zu und schien zu einer Entscheidung zu kommen. Er lehnte sich auf seinem Sessel vor, seine Ellbogen auf den Knien, und fuhr fort: "Du hast es wahrscheinlich nicht bemerkt, aber sie waren wirklich die einzigen Freunde, die ich hatte. Die anderen waren eher ..." Er suchte nach einem Wort. "... Anhänger als Freunde. Du weißt schon, dieses ganze 'sich an den Erwählten ranschmeißen'." Er lächelte matt. "Sobald das vorbei war, und da sie niemals eigentlich Freunde waren, war's das dann." Sein Lächeln war jetzt grimmig. "Erinnere dich, Severus. In der zweiten Klasse. Da waren sie davon überzeugt, daß ich der Erbe Slytherins sei. In der vierten Klasse haben sie niemals wirklich geglaubt, daß ich nichts damit zu tun hatte, als mein Name aus diesem verdammten Kelch kam. Dann, in der fünften Klasse, keine Ahnung was sie gedacht haben, über Cedrics Tod und Voldemorts Rückkehr." Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Haar, als er sich in Erinnerungen erging, und Severus hatte die plötzliche Eingebung, daß er gleich etwas von Bedeutung zu hören bekommen würde.

"Weißt du, sogar bevor ich nach Hogwarts ging, hatte ich keine Freunde. Und nachdem ich dort angefangen hatte, waren Ron und Hermine die einzigen, die zu mir hielten. Die anderen ... keine Ahnung. Es hing vom neuesten _Propheten_-Artikel ab. Oder davon, wie erfolgreich die Quidditch-Mannschaft war." Er atmete aus. "Nun, da alles vorbei ist und ich getan habe, was von mir erwartet wurde ..." Er hielt inne, sank tiefer in seinen Sessel und streckte seinen langen Beine von sich.

"Du warst auch nicht besonders kooperativ", erinnerte ihn Severus, "in deiner Ablehnung von Interviews und öffentlichen Auftritten." Als Harrys Kopf hochzuckte, endete er: "Womit du die ganze weibliche Bevölkerung der Zaubererwelt, begierig, deine Kinder auszutragen, auf ewig enttäuscht hast."

Harry errötete, schaute weg und schnell wieder hin. "Du hast recht, Severus, aber ich glaube, es hat die Geschichte nur vorangebracht. Sie hätten ihr Brimborium mit mir aufführen können, aber früher oder später wäre es sowieso aufs gleiche hinausgelaufen. Ich war jemand, den sie gebraucht haben, und jetzt ..."

"Bist du es nicht", schloß Severus für ihn. Er stand auf, ging zur Vorderseite des Schreibtischs, lehnte sich dagegen und sah Harry direkt ins Gesicht. "In dieser Hinsicht gleichen wir uns, nehme ich an. Was es betrifft, einem Zweck zu dienen und danach bequemerweise vergessen zu werden. Oder, wie in meinem Fall", fügte er trocken hinzu, "entsorgt."

Harry musterte ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick und murmelte: "Du hast ja keine Ahnung, Severus." Er schien seine Worte umgehend zu bereuen und suchte den Augenblick zu überspielen, indem er sich hinunterbeugte, um einen Schnürsenkel zuzubinden.

Severus wartete. Als Harry wieder aufsah, und ihre Augen sich trafen ließ ihn die Intensität seines Blicks wissen, daß sich Severus nicht so einfach hatte ablenken lassen.

"Raus damit, Harry. Ich habe ein Recht darauf, Bescheid zu wissen", sagte er sanft.

Harry stand unvermittelt auf, ging zur Bar und kehrte mit zwei Drinks zurück. Nachdem er Severus einen davon gereicht hatte, deutete er auf den zweiten Sessel und sagte resigniert: "Setz dich."

Severus gehorchte und schob seinen Sessel so, daß beide Möbelstücke Lehne an Lehne standen. "In Ordnung. Ich habe Alkohol, um den Schlag zu mildern, also los jetzt", befahl er.

Auf seinem Sessel warf Harry für einen Augenblick den Kopf zurück und rollte die Schultern, so daß er Severus anschaute. "Du wurdest nicht wegen deiner Verbrechen als Todesser nach Askaban geschickt, Severus. Du wurdest dorthin geschickt, weil du Dumbledore getötet hast." Severus öffnete seinen Mund, aber Harry hielt eine müde Hand hoch. "Laß mich ausreden. Seit dem Augenblick, als Voldemort gegen Ende meines vierten Schuljahrs zurückkehrte, war das Ministerium unter Beschuss. Sie haben sich mit der Bedrohung, die von ihm ausging, niemals angemessen befaßt. Der Tod des Schulleiters löste beinahe eine Rebellion aus. Scrimgeour war nur knapp dazu in der Lage, die Ordnung aufrechtzuerhalten. Und nachdem ich es dann endlich geschafft hatte, das Schwein zu töten, war den Interessen des Ministeriums, die vor allem darin bestanden, das Vertrauen der Öffentlichkeit wiederzuerlangen, nur wenig damit gedient, daß es nicht viele überlebende Todesser gab, die man verfolgen und publikumswirksam zur Schau hätte stellen können. Nein, sie brauchten einen Vorzeigeschurken, und sie entschieden sich für dich als die vollkommene Wahl. Sie haben jede Menge Gerüchte verbreitet, Severus. Daß du während meines sechsten Schuljahrs, als er langsam gestorben ist, nicht viel getan hättest, um ihm zu helfen. Daß du den Todesfluch zwar auf sein Verlangen hin gesprochen, ihn in Wirklichkeit aber, ein bißchen weniger dramatisch, schon längst umgebracht hättest.

Er stürzte den Rest seines Drinks hinunter und fuhr fort: "Sie brauchten einen Sündenbock, Severus, jemanden, auf den die Zaubererwelt schauen konnte und denken: 'Der Gerechtigkeit ist Genüge getan worden. Der Übeltäter sitzt hinter Schloß und Riegel und bezahlt für seine Verbrechen.' Es war nicht wirklich wichtig, welche Verbrechen, oder sogar, daß du von diesem speziellen Verbrechen freigesprochen worden warst. Es war ein Fall von Massenhysterie, und das Ministerium suchte jemanden, der die ganze Wucht des aufgestauten Zorns, ausgelöst durch Dumbledores Tod, abfangen sollte. Du warst dieser Jemand. Du warst ein Symbol ... du warst ..."

"Entbehrlich", beendete Severus den Satz für ihn.

"Eine Sache von Auge um Auge", sagte ihm Harry.

"Einen Zauberer für einen Zauberer", gab Severus zurück.

Harry drückte seinen Arm. "Einwegprodukte, Severus, zum Wegwerfen. Menschen, die ihre Rolle gespielt haben und nun nicht mehr nützlich sind. Menschen, die niemand besonders vermissen wird, wenn sie weggeworfen werden." Severus fühlte, wie Harrys Hand seinen Arm hinunterglitt und Harry ihre Finger verschränkte. "Genau wie ich, Severus. Wir sind zum Wegwerfen."

Als Harry aufstand, um zu gehen, war Severus immer noch in Gedanken versunken. "Ich habe dich aufgeregt, nicht wahr?"

Severus winkte ab. "Es ist inzwischen egal. Ich bin aber froh, daß ich Bescheid weiß. Irgendwie verringert es meine Wut. Ich weiß nicht genau wieso, aber so ist es."

"Severus?"

Er schaute auf und sah Harry hinter seinem Schreibtisch stehen. "Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn ich mir deine Abhandlung ausborgte? Was du über 'Das Scharlachrote Siegel' geschrieben hast? Ich würde es mir gern noch mal ansehen, vielleicht sogar das Buch lesen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

Severus murmelte etwas Unverständliches und deutete auf das Bücherregal. "Nimm es." Er wurde gewahr, daß Harry einen Augenblick lang neben seinem Sessel stand, fühlte er doch, wie der Mann seine Schulter kurz drückte, bevor er ging.

*


	3. Dritter Teil

_**Wegwerfhelden, Dritter Teil**_

Harry ... Seit der Nacht, in der Severus die traurige Wahrheit über seine Internierung erfahren hatte, war Harry ein regelmäßiger abendlicher Besucher. Gelegentlich erwies Severus ihm sogar einen Gegenbesuch und traf sich mit ihm in seinem eigenen Arbeitszimmer auf einen Drink und eine gemütliche Unterhaltung.

Er hatte viel über das, was Harry gesagt hatte, nachgedacht ... darüber, wie sie beide von der Zauberergesellschaft erst benutzt und dann weggeworfen worden waren. Er glaubte, es war, weil sie beide ungewöhnliche Persönlichkeiten waren, nicht leicht in verständliche und festlegbare Rollen zu pressen, zwei Seelen, die sich geweigert hatten, gängigen Klischees zu entsprechen und die Erwartungen des Durchschnitts zu erfüllen, einer von ihnen ein Schurke, ein Held der andere. Wegwerfschurke. Wegwerfheld. Er fand die Begriffe merkwürdig angemessen.

Es war Anfang November. Sie hatten bereits eine Stunde in Harrys Arbeitszimmer gesessen, als Harry endlich mit dem herausrückte, was ihn bedrückte. Severus kannte ihn inzwischen gut genug und hatte von Anfang an gewußt, daß Harry etwas auf der Seele lag.

Sie saßen nebeneinander auf dem Sofa, dem brausenden Kaminfeuer gegenüber, das Dobby regelmäßig mit Kohlestaub abdeckte, damit es langsamer brannte, und Severus entschied, daß der Mann einen Anstoß brauchte.

"Na los, Harry, sag es einfach."

Harry sah ihn überrascht an. "Ist es so offensichtlich?", fragte er.

"Nein, das nehme ich nicht an, aber nach fast vier Jahren, in denen ich nun schon deinen Anfällen von Schweigen lausche, bin ich ziemlich versiert darin geworden, sie zu deuten. Heraus damit", sagte er entschieden.

Harry bedachte ihn mit einem zaghaften Lächeln. "Du wirst wütend sein."

Severus blickte finster. "Als ob ich das noch nie gewesen wäre." Aber sein Interesse war angestachelt. "Was hast du getan? Ich nehme an, daß es sich, um mich wütend zu machen, um etwas handeln muß, das du für mich getan hast. Ich kann mir jedoch nicht vorstellen, was das sein könnte", überlegte er, halb zu sich selbst. Er musterte Harry mit einem stechenden Blick und setzte gerade an, erneut zu sprechen, als Harry sein Hände hob, in einer spöttischen Geste der Kapitulation.

"Ja doch, ist ja schon gut. Kennst du Barnabas Cuffe?"

Severus runzelte die Stirn. "Den Redakteur beim _Propheten_?"

Harry nickte. "Er ist kein schlechter Kerl", sagte er, fügte dann schnell hinzu: "Aber du kennst ja Journalisten, Severus. Ich schätze, daß sie, um zu tun, was sie tagein, tagaus tun, einen Teil ihrer Seele haben verkaufen müssen." Er überlegte einen Moment. "Als sie sich entschieden hatten, mich allein zu lassen, war er der einzige, der sich immer noch um mich gekümmert hat, und nicht, um etwas aus mir herauszuholen. Er war ehrlich besorgt, so schwer das auch zu glauben sein mag. Wie auch immer ..." Als Severus über sein Geplapper die Augen rollte, lächelte er. "Ich weiß, ich hatte keine Erlaubnis von dir, und das ist der Teil der Geschichte, über den du, nehme ich an, wütend sein wirst."

"Harry", knurrte Severus warnend.

Harry lachte. "Okay, okay, ich habe ihn also deine Buchbesprechung lesen lassen." Es gelang ihm auf bewundernswerte Weise, den Blick des Schreckens in Severus' Gesicht zu ignorieren. "Und er war total begeistert, Severus. Die Zeitung hat eine wöchentliche Literaturseite, weißt du, unter der Leitung von ... wie war noch gleich ihr Name ... Carrie Feebles ... nein, das wars nicht ... Carrie ..."

"Forbes", sagte Severus mit einem Schnauben. "Geschwätz. Ich habs gelesen."

"Genauso sieht das Barnabas auch. Er und ich haben also darüber gesprochen, daß du all die Bücher gelesen hast, daß du dich durch unsere Bibliothek wühlst ..."

Einen Augenblick lang verlor sich Severus im Klang der Worte: "Unsere Bibliothek", dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf das, was Harry zu sagen hatte.

"... Und es würde sich um eine wöchentliche Seite handeln, und du könntest die Bücher bestimmen, selbstverständlich, und er wäre bereit, dir pro Besprechung fünfzig Gallonen zu zahlen", endete er, den Blick in banger Erwartung seiner Reaktion auf Severus gerichtet.

Severus starrte ihn ausdruckslos an. "Sie würden mich bezahlen? Aber wer würde das denn lesen wollen, Harry, in dem Wissen, wer es geschrieben hat?"

Harry wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand. "Severus, es ist heutzutage total in, Muggel-Romane zu lesen. Sie verkaufen sie sogar bei Flourish and Blotts, Riesenmengen davon. Und Barnabas hält deinen schlechten Ruf sogar für vorteilhaft. Ein gefährlicher Mann, der über exotische Bücher schreibt, über fremdartige Orte und Geschehnisse." Severus' Fassungslosigkeit ließ ihn grinsen.

"Fünfzig Gallonen sagst du? Aber ich bin nicht einmal zum Literaturkritiker ausgebildet. Es gibt sicher jemanden, der qualifizierter ist -"

Harry fiel ihm ins Wort: "Er hat _gelesen_, was du geschrieben hast, Severus. Er mag deinen Stil - sagte, er sei präzise und bodenständig, etwas, das ein durchschnittlicher Zauberer lesen und verstehen kann. Außerdem bescheinigt er dir einen boshaften Sinn für Humor", fügte er hoffnungsvoll hinzu.

"Ja, den habe ich, nehme ich an", stimmte Severus zu. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich, als er über alles nachdachte. "Nur eine die Woche sagst du?" Harry nickte nur, und Severus blieb in Gedanken versunken, bis er schließlich von Harry gestört wurde, der es nicht länger aushielt.

"Wirst du es also machen?", fragte er atemlos.

Severus stand ruckartig auf und lief vor dem Kamin auf und ab. "Wie könnte ich so ein Angebot ablehnen? Und bei einem solchen Lohn", sagte er, als er seine Hand auf den Kaminsims legte und ins Feuer starrte.

Harry war sofort an seiner Seite. "Schau, nein, Severus. Es geht nicht ums Geld." Er wandte seinen Kopf, um Severus' Blick einzufangen. "Scheiß auf das Geld, Severus. Ich habe einfach nur gedacht, das sei etwas, was du gerne tun würdest, das ist alles. Wir brauchen das Geld nicht, das weißt du", murmelte er. "Du liest gerne, du schreibst gut, und ich dachte, es wäre ..." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Vergiß es, ehrlich, es tut mir leid. Ich hätte das ohne dein Wissen nicht tun sollen. Dumm von mir."

"Du hast mir mal gesagt, daß ich etwas finden müßte, um meinen Verstand zu betätigen. Du hast gedacht, daß das eine gute Gelegenheit dafür wäre, nicht wahr?" Als Harry stumm nickte, konstatierte Severus einfach: "Ich liebe das Lesen genauso wie das Schreiben. Ich habe nur niemals in Erwägung gezogen, es für Geld zu tun."

"Ein Hobby, also", faßte Harry korrekt zusammen.

Diesmal mußte Severus lächeln. "Ja, das ist es. Ich nehme nicht an, daß die Tatsache der Bezahlung meinen Spaß daran auch nur ein Jota mindern wird. Die Heuler könnten das jedoch sehr wohl", warnte er.

Harry legte einen Arm um um seine Schulter, als sie nebeneinander standen, vor sich die Wärme des Kaminfeuers. "Wir haben dich aus Askaban rausgekriegt, wir werden mit ein oder zwei Heulern klarkommen."

Eine Weile blieben sie so stehen, und Severus fand es seltsam, daß er die Hitze, die von Harrys Arm ausging, eigentlich als sehr angenehm empfand. Immer noch damit beschäftigt, die neue Wendung, die sein Leben genommen hatte, zu verarbeiten, fiel ihm ganz plötzlich etwas ein, etwas, worüber er sich die letzten sieben Monate Gedanken gemacht, sich aber niemals frei genug gefühlt hatte, zu fragen. Er befand, daß mit der Art und Weise, in der sie hier zusammen standen, einander berührend, die Erlaubnis, Harry auf den Zahn zu fühlen, mehr als erteilt war. Er wandte sich Harry zu, der automatisch einen Schritt zurück trat. Severus reichte ihm seinen Drink vom Kaminsims und wartete, bis Harry einen Schluck nahm.

"In meiner ersten Woche hier hatten wir eine Unterhaltung über das _Betätigen unseres Verstandes_. Erinnerst du dich? Es war eigentlich ziemlich einseitig, ich war immer noch im Stadium des Schocks."

Harry nickte vorsichtig. "Ich erinnere mich. Ich bin froh, daß du es dir zu Herzen genommen hast."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Diesmal geht es nicht um mich, Harry. Du. Ich habe dich gefragt, und du sagtest: 'Das ist eine andere Geschichte für einen anderen Tag'." Er wurde mit einem Blick belohnt, der dämmerndes Verständnis ausdrückte. "Du hast angedeutet, daß du ein Ziel hattest, etwas, das dich morgens aufstehen ließ und deinen Verstand betätigen, etwas, das dich herausgeholt hat aus ..." Er deutete im Zimmer umher. "... diesen vier Wänden. Nun sage mir, Harry, da du es für richtig gehalten hast, so etwas für mich zu finden, was ist es für dich? Es ist nur gerecht; wie du mir, so ich dir. Ich frage nur, weil ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen kann, was das sein könnte. Du gehst nur selten aus dem Haus, deine Freunde kommen niemals vorbei, worum handelt es sich also bei dieser mysteriösen Beschäftigung, die dich Tag für Tag aus dem Bett aufstehen läßt?" Er wartete und war mehr als nur ein wenig überrascht, als Harry seine Blick abwendete und sich vom Nacken an aufwärts rosa färbte.

"Severus ..." Harrys Augen suchten seine. "Das ist schone eine ganze Weile her. Ich habe ..." Er geriet ins Stottern. "Ich habe das Projekt beendet und ..." Er räusperte sich, und Severus war über sein Unbehagen erstaunt. "... und ich habe jetzt gerade nichts zu tun ... irgendwie", endete er lahm und schaute ins Feuer.

Severus hatte einen Geistesblitz und wußte Bescheid. Er hatte so etwas nur selten erlebt und war deshalb augenblicklich verwirrt. Aber als er Harry beobachtete, wie er so dastand und mit der Erklärung kämpfte, die Severus von ihm verlangt hatte - in diesem Moment überflutete ihn ein urplötzliches Gefühl der Wärme. "Was war es, Harry? Das Projekt?", fragte er, obwohl er die Antwort bereits wußte.

"Severus, ich ..." Die Worte waren in einem entschuldigenden Ton gesprochen, bis Harry aufschaute und den Ausdruck in Severus' Gesicht sah, einen Ausdruck, der ihm nur sagen konnte, was Severus bereits wußte. Harry atmete hörbar aus, und die Anspannung schien seinen Körper zu verlassen. Er hob sein Kinn und gab leise zu: "Du, Severus. Du warst es."

Sie standen einander gegenüber, völlig bewegungslos. Und obwohl Severus die Wahrheit erraten hatte, zu hören, wie sie laut ausgesprochen wurde, war eine ganz andere Erfahrung.

"Ich", sagte er, aber es war keine Frage.

"Du", wiederholte Harry, und seine Stimme klang jetzt kummervoll. "Zuerst war es nur, weil ich Fragen hatte, Fragen, die nur du beantworten konntest. Dann war es Neugier. Ich fand dich interessant, aber dann ... im Lauf der Monate wurde es Faszination." Verlegen wandte er für einen Moment seinen Blick, drehte den Kopf aber wieder, bevor er fortfuhr. "Ich habe meine Tage damit verbracht, darüber nachzudenken, welche Bücher du wohl gern hättest, um sie dann in Muggelläden aufzuspüren, Süßigkeiten zu finden, die du mögen würdest. Ich habe mir stundenlang ausgemalt, wie ich dich aus deinem Schneckenhaus hervorlocken und dich zum Reden bringen würde." Sich erinnernd, lächelte er. "Als du das endlich getan hast, das war großartig. Dieses letzte Jahr habe ich mich die ganze Woche lang auf Sonnabend gefreut. Jedesmal, wenn du einen Funken des alten Severus gezeigt hast, jedes Lächeln, das ich dir entlocken konnte ... ich habe für diese Augenblicke gelebt." Sein Blick verdunkelte sich. "Dann, in jenen letzten zwei Monaten, war ich in wilder Aufregung. Ich habe versucht, dich zu überreden, aufzustehen und dich anzuziehen, ich habe mir das Hirn zermartert, um irgendetwas zu finden, das dir zumindest einen winzigen Grund zum Weiterleben hätte geben können." Er schluckte. "Am bitteren Ende wußte ich es dann - ich mußte dich herausholen. Das war die einzige Lösung. Und ... hier sind wir nun."

"Ja, hier sind wir." Severus wich nicht zurück, als sich Harry näherte. "Und jetzt bist du ohne Ziel, ist es das?"

Harry legte zögerlich eine Hand auf Severus' Arm und streichelte ihn. "Als ich dich zuerst hierher gebracht habe, war immer noch Arbeit zu verrichten. Ich mußte erreichen, daß du dich wohlfühlst, ohne dir ausgehalten vorzukommen." Seine Augen waren jetzt traurig. "Aber es dauerte nicht lange, bevor ich feststellen mußte, daß meine Obsession mich nicht länger brauchte, verstehst du."

Severus war so bewegt, daß ihm die Worte fehlten. Während er noch nach einer Antwort suchte, trat Harry einen Schritt auf ihn zu, so daß ihre Gesichter sich fast berührten. Severus fing Harrys Hinterkopf in einer Hand als er sich nach vorn beugte. Er spürte den Mund auf seinem, zögerlich, als ob er sich vor seiner Reaktion fürchtete. Er antworte umgehend, ließ seine Zunge zwischen die feuchten Lippen schlüpfen. Harry öffnete sich ihm hungrig, und so standen sie, dicht vor dem Feuer, suchten sich, ließen Atem, Zungen und Lippen verschmelzen, zogen sich dann leicht zurück, nur um sich gleich wieder nach vorn zu beugen.

Harry war der erste, der sich zurückzog. Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen die von Severus. "Nett, aber ich will dein Mitleid nicht", murmelte er.

Severus lehnte seinen Kopf noch weiter zurück, um Harry ins Gesicht zu sehen. "Mitleid, Potter? In unserer langen und komplizierten Bekanntschaft habe ich dich nicht ein einziges Mal bemitleidet, und ich werde ganz sicher nicht jetzt damit anfangen", sagte er sanft. "Nebenbei bemerkt, ein gelegentlicher Kuß zwischen einem gebundenen Paar ist nur zu erwarten."

Eine Regung des Gefühls ließ die grünen Augen aufblitzen. "Nein, Severus. Ich habe klar und deutlich gesagt, daß ich nichts erwarte, und was ich dir gerade erzählt habe, sollte das nicht ändern. Ich könnte bei so etwas sowieso nicht beiläufig sein."

Severus lächelte nicht. "In Ordnung. Nichts Beiläufiges, Harry."

Harry langte über seine Schulter und schnappte sich das Glas vom Kaminsims. Er nickte Severus zu, berührte ihn an der Wange und sagte: "Gute Nacht, Severus", ging dann zur Tür und ließ sich selbst hinaus, ohne noch einmal zurückzuschauen.

"Gute Nacht, Harry", sagte Severus verspätet, die Hand an seiner Wange.

*

Harry ... und Severus verbrachten die Wochen vor Weihnachten nicht anders als sonst.

Nichts schien sich verändert zu haben. Jeden Morgen saßen sie schweigend beim Frühstück; Severus war noch nie ein Morgenmensch gewesen. Harry war jedesmal der erste, der aufstand, und, wenn er hinter seinem Stuhl vorbei aus dem Raum ging, streifte er immer noch leicht Severus' Schulter und murmelte sein 'Auf Wiedersehen' für den Tag. Der einzige Unterschied lag darin, daß Severus die Berührung der Hand jetzt bemerkte.

Sie hatten Harrys überraschende Enthüllung nur ein einziges Mal kurz erwähnt. Das war am darauffolgenden Abend gewesen, als Harry dabei war, Severus' Arbeitszimmer nach einem Spiel Schach zu verlassen.

"Ist es jetzt unangenehm?", fragte Harry. "Du hast dich meinetwegen doch nicht unwohl gefühlt, oder?"

Severus dachte eine Sekunde nach. "Nein, überhaupt nicht. Sollte ich?", fragte er und sah von seinem Sessel auf.

"Nein. Ganz und gar nicht." Harry lächelte und wandte sich ab, um wegzugehen.

Sie machten so weiter wie zuvor, aber Severus hatte eine neue Sensibilität in bezug auf seinen ... er zögerte, wie er ihn nennen sollte. Retter, sicherlich, er gab sich nämlich keiner Täuschung darüber hin, wo er gelandet sein würde, wäre Harry nicht in Aktion getreten, um das zu tun, was er getan hatte. Gönner ... das auch, nahm er an. Er hatte alles, was er brauchte, und mußte sich keine Sorgen um die Zukunft machen. Freund ... ja, das war ganz sicher auch der Fall. Aber er wußte, es war mehr als das, wenn auch nur wegen des goldenen Rings an seinem Finger. Gefährte ... in der Tat, das war der Punkt, an dem die Sache leicht unübersichtlich wurde. Es schien, daß sie fürs Leben gebunden waren. Welche Form diese Verbindung in Zukunft annehmen würde, das war die große Unbekannte in der Gleichung. Aus irgendeinem Grund jedoch fürchtete Severus sich nicht länger davor, wohin der Weg ihn ... sie beide führen würde.

Und obwohl sich in ihrer Beziehung nichts verändert hatte, ertappte sich Severus nun dabei, wie er auf Dinge achtete an die er zuvor nicht viele Gedanken verschwendet hatte. Eines besonderen Tages fielen ihm die vielfältigen Arten auf, in denen Harry ihm den Vortritt ließ. Es waren tatsächlich nur kleine Sachen, aber sie wurden auf einmal bedeutend, da Severus sie zum ersten Mal bemerkte. Die Wahl des Weins beim Essen ... die Auswahl der Musik, wenn sie abends beisammen saßen ... die Entscheidung zwischen einem Spiel oder einer Unterhaltung. All das waren Dinge, die Harry Severus' Entscheidung überließ.

Beim Essen oder während des gemeinsam verbrachten Abends erwischte er Harry dabei, wie er ihn in seltsamen Momenten anschaute. Wenn er von seiner jeweiligen Beschäftigung aufsah, fand er Harrys Blick auf sich gerichtet. Auch das war nichts neues. In der Vergangenheit hatte Harry einfach den Blick gesenkt und weitergemacht mit dem, was auch immer er gerade getan hatte, aber jetzt ... jetzt hielt er Severus' Blick und lächelte, um ihn dann in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Leichte Berührungen mit einem Finger, eine Hand auf seiner Schulter - Severus dachte zurück, und ihm wurde klar, daß das schon eine lange Zeit so ging. Es war _Severus_, der sich verändert hatte, nun da er diese Dinge zum ersten Mal zur Kenntnis nahm.

Seltsamerweise ertappte auch er sich dabei, wie er Harry beobachtete, wenn der Mann davon nichts bemerkte, und er fand, daß es eine Beschäftigung war, die süchtig machte. Eines Abends, als er Harrys Sessel umrundete, nachdem er ein Buch als Lesepensum für die nächste Woche aus dem Regal geholt hatte, war sein Blick auf Harrys Nacken geheftet. Dessen grazile Kurve ließ den Mann geradezu zerbrechlich erscheinen, und Severus verspürte einen kurzen, vernunftswidrigen Drang, ihn zu berühren. Beim Essen faszinierten ihn Harrys Hände: schlank und anmutig, die Gelenke formvollendet und zierlich. Er beobachtete, wie Harry, wenn er sich konzentrierte, an seiner Unterlippe kaute und dann die Stirn in Falten zog, was ihn liebenswert clownesk erscheinen ließ. Severus bewunderte, wie die ungeschickte Gangart des Schülers sich in eine elegante und ungekünstelte Symmetrie der Bewegung gewandelt hatte. Am liebsten, obwohl ihm das nicht oft gelang, ohne daß Harry ihn verwundert ansah, betrachtete er seine Augen. Sie glitzerten, und ihre grüne Farbe war, abhängig von der Beleuchtung des Raums, in ständigem Wechsel begriffen. Severus' liebste Nuance war diejenige, die sie beim Schein des Kaminfeuers annahmen: leuchtend grüne Juwelen von unschätzbarem Wert.

Als Mann von Ehre mußte Severus zugeben, daß sich bei Harry überhaupt nichts geändert hatte. Es war _er_, Severus, der sich Stück für Stück veränderte. Er nahm an, daß es mit seinem Wissen um Harrys Zuneigung zu ihm zu tun hatte - zumindest hatte er das, was Harry ihm erzählt hatte, so interpretiert. Nein, in Wirklichkeit hatte sich nichts verändert, so wie sich nichts ändert, wenn in einem Raum Licht gemacht wird, obwohl er, beleuchtet, gänzlich gewandelt erscheint.

Severus schätzte ihr gemeinsames Leben, die Art und Weise in der sie miteinander umgingen, den unbeabsichtigten Körperkontakt genauso ein wie zuvor. Nichts hatte sich in ihrem Leben verändert, außer daß Severus jetzt Augen hatte, zu sehen, und ein neues Licht, indem er sie beide betrachtete.

Er hatte inzwischen drei Besprechungen im _Propheten_ veröffentlicht und, wie er es vorausgesagt hatte, hatte es in der ersten Woche Heuler gegeben. Da sie an ihn und nicht an Severus gerichtet waren, hatte Harry darauf bestanden, sie zu öffnen. In fassungslosem Schweigen hatten sie den gekreischten Vorwürfen gelauscht, den widerlichen Beschimpfungen und bissigen Bemerkungen, die sich zumeist gegen Harrys sexuelle Orientierung und unglückliche Partnerwahl richteten, ganz zu schweigen von seinem 'Verrat' als Schlag ins Gesicht der Zaubererwelt.

Severus hatte beobachtet, wie die Farbe aus Harrys Gesicht wich, hatte dann den Raum in zwei Schritten durchquert, den bereits geöffneten und die verbleibenden Heuler aus Harrys Händen gerissen und sie alle ins Kaminfeuer verbannt. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, hatte er sich umgedreht und Harry in die Arme genommen, hatte ihn eng an sich gezogen und seinen Hinterkopf gestreichelt, während er murmelte: "Du mußtest einfach einen öffnen, nicht wahr? Hattest du irgendwelche Zweifel darüber, was du zu hören bekommen würdest? Es ist diese unstillbare Neugier, die dich immer wieder in Schwierigkeiten bringt. Ich sehe, daß sie immer noch ungebrochen ist." Er fuhr fort, so zu sprechen, bis er fühlen konnte, wie Harry lachte.

Harry löste sich aus der Umarmung und sagte: "Okay, okay. Ich hab die Botschaft verstanden. Keine Heuler mehr." Er schaute hinab auf die Arme, die ihn immer noch leicht hielten. "Obwohl, _das_ ist schon angenehm", sagte er, einen Hauch von Scheu in der Stimme.

Severus ließ seine Arme fallen und gab Harry einen spielerischen Stups. "Den nächsten öffnest du auf eigenes Risiko. Kann sein, daß ich dich dann leiden lasse." Er zog Harry zurück in eine lockere Umarmung und überraschte sie damit beide. "Und ja, das _ist_ ziemlich angenehm, nun, da du es erwähnst."

Er konnte das Herz des Mannes wild gegen seine Brust pochen fühlen. Und ganz plötzlich, weil er es wollte, zog sich Severus zurück, gerade so weit, daß ihre Münder sich finden konnten. Dieses Mal war es weit mehr als ein Kuß. Es war, was Severus anging, eine Anfrage. Er hatte darüber wochenlang nachgedacht, und der Zeitpunkt schien so gut wie jeder andere. Er senkte seine Lippen auf Harrys Hals und schlüpfte mit seinen Händen unter seinen Pullover. Er fühlte, wie er auf die gleiche Weise erkundet wurde, stöhnte und wußte, daß er seine Antwort hatte.

Als sie, die Gesichter errötet, die Haare in Unordnung und die Pullover verrutscht, schließlich voneinander ließen, warf ihm Harry einen wilden und verständnislosen Blick zu. Severus lächelte nur und lehnte sich vor, um einen letzten, zärtlichen Kuß auf die geschwollenen Lippen zu drücken. "Sehr angenehm und ganz und gar nicht beiläufig", murmelte er und machte sich dann, nachdem er sein Hemd wieder in die Hose gesteckt hatte, auf den Weg zu seinem Arbeitszimmer und seinem täglichen Lesepensum.

*

Harry ... mit dem Severus ein weiteres Mal Weihnachten verbringen würde.

Diesmal waren jedoch die Umstände, von der Umgebung ganz zu schweigen, so sehr, sehr verschieden. Diesmal gab es einen Baum, den sie beide aufgestellt und dekoriert hatten. Diesmal gab es ein Feuer im Kamin. Diesmal saßen sie beide auf einem gemütlichen Sofa und nippten an ihrem edlen Wein. Diesmal versprach die Zukunft mehr als endlose Tage in einer trostlosen Zelle, unterbrochen von sonnabendlichen Besuchen. Diesmal war die Zukunft unbekannt und unerforscht ... aber für Severus, voller Hoffnung und Versprechen.

Es war Heiligabend, und sie hatten sich entschieden, bis Mitternacht aufzubleiben, diesmal nicht in einem der Arbeitszimmer, sondern in der großen, warmen Bibliothek, wo der Baum stand, zur Decke hoch glitzernd. Severus hatte sich an seinem Ende des Sofas eingerichtet, Pergament und Buch im Schoß. Die langen Beine untergeschlagen, saß Harry am anderen Ende und kritzelte während des Lesens in die Ränder seines Buches.

Severus schaute in sein Buch und las zum wiederholten Mal den berühmten ersten Absatz. Es war eine Stelle, wurde ihm klar, die die menschliche Erfahrung zusammenfaßte. Sie konnte auf die Kultur im allgemeinen angewendet werden, wie auch auf jede einzelne Seele, die jemals auf Erden gewandelt war. Es war ein zeitloses Thema, notierte er auf dem Pergament, daher die zeitlose Anziehungskraft für den Leser. Ein Fuß, der sein Schienbein anstupste, riß ihn aus seinen Überlegungen.

"Woran arbeitest du, Severus? Du siehst richtig hin und weg aus", bemerkte Harry von seinem Ende des Sofas aus.

Severus blickte ihn an, überlegte einen Augenblick, und sagte dann: "Es ist 'Eine Geschichte aus zwei Städten', das erste Buch, das du mir gebracht hast."

Harry nickte, während er an einem Ende seiner Feder kaute. "Ah. Das. Ich hab es niemals wirklich gelesen, weißt du. Hatte es vor." Er zog die Stirn in nachdenkliche Falten. "Obwohl, ich erinnere mich an die Stelle am Anfang. Sie wird ständig zitiert. Weißt du welche Stelle ich meine?", fragte er und stieß Severus erneut mit dem Fuß an.

Severus griff sich Harrys Fuß und hielt in mit einer Hand fest. Mit der anderen faßte er sich in gespielter Konzentration an die Stirn. "Oh ihr Götter, laßt mich nachdenken!" Er ließ die Hand auf dramatische Weise fallen und starrte Harry mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an. "Meinst du diese Stelle? _Es war die beste aller Zeiten, es war die schlimmste aller Zeiten, es war das Zeitalter der Weisheit, es war das Zeitalter der Narretei, es war die Epoche des Glaubens, es war die Epoche der Skepsis, es war die Jahreszeit des Lichts, es war die Jahreszeit der Dunkelheit, es war der Frühling der Hoffnung, es war der Winter der Verzweiflung, wir hatten alles vor uns, wir hatten nichts vor uns, wir gingen alle geradezu in den Himmel, wir gingen alle geradezu den anderen Weg -_" rezitierte er aus der Erinnerung. Harrys Mund war aufgeklappt, und Severus konnte sich ein kleines schelmisches Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als er fragte: "Ist das die Stelle?"

"Du bist abscheulich", lachte Harry, befreite seinen Fuß und stupste Severus noch einmal.

"Hm, ja, das wurde mir gesagt", antwortete er amüsiert. Es machte ihn betroffen zu sehen, wie Harry, einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, die Tür geöffnet hatte.

"Es ist das universelle Thema der Duplizität, das die Leser über die Jahre hinweg gefangen genommen hat. Sicherlich kann es auf historische Zeiten und Ereignisse angewendet werden, aber ich glaube die Anziehungskraft liegt gerade darin begründet, daß es auf persönlicher Ebene ganz genauso zutreffen kann. In den besten und schlimmsten aller Zeiten zu leben, in Jahreszeiten des Lichts und der Dunkelheit, Zeiten der Hoffnung und Verzweiflung, die sich manchmal überschneiden. Was meinst du, Harry, berührt das nicht eine Saite in dir?

Harry setzte sich gerade hin, zog seine Beine unter seinem Körper hervor und wandte sich Severus zu. "Ich glaube, daß es das tut, Severus. Ich hatte sicherlich meine 'schlimmsten aller Zeiten', und wie in dem Zitat gesagt wird, einige dieser 'schlimmsten aller Zeiten' überlappen sich mit den 'besten aller Zeiten'. Ja, du hast recht, es kann eine persönliche Geschichte sein, nicht nur eine politische Ära." Wie immer, wenn er sich konzentrierte, machte Harry etwas mit seiner Unterlippe. Für eine Weile beobachtete Severus, wie er auf ihr herumkaute, und lächelte über das Bild, das er abgab.

"Und welche Zeiten sind dies? Die, in denen du dich gerade befindest?", fragte er leise.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich leicht. "Oh, definitiv eine Mischung aus beiden", sagte er vorsichtig. "Obwohl, in letzter Zeit muß ich sagen, daß das 'beste' sehr vielversprechend aussieht." Er hielt inne, fügte dann hinzu: "Im letzten Monat oder so." Er schaute zu Severus hinüber und forderte ihn auf: "Wie stehts mit dir? Du hattest in letzter Zeit mehr als deinen Anteil am 'Schlimmsten'." Als Severus nicht sofort antwortete, sondern nur seinen Blick erforschte, verblaßte Harrys Lächeln, und er sagte zu Severus: "Sag einfach die Wahrheit, Severus. Du wirst meine Gefühle nicht verletzen, und ich möchte nicht, daß du deine Integrität aufs Spiel setzt, indem du etwas sagst, von dem du denkst, daß ich es hören will", murmelte er.

Ein Blick in Harrys Gesicht, und Severus wußte, daß er ihn vom Haken lassen mußte, und zwar bald. "Harry, ich kann mich nur an ein einziges Mal erinnern, da ich meine Integrität aufs Spiel setzen mußte, und das geschah auf dein Drängen hin." Er legte Buch und Pergament zur Seite, stand auf und setzte sich auf das kleine Tischchen vor Harry hin. Er bemerkte den Ausdruck der Verzweiflung, der sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. "Zu dem Zeitpunkt hat es sich ganz sicher falsch angefühlt, einen Bund mit dir einzugehen. Ich habe es trotz meiner Bedenken und Neigungen getan, und es hat sich herausgestellt, daß es eine gute Entscheidung war. Was mein Schlimmstes betrifft", er hielt inne, lehnte sich vor und klopfte mit einem Finger gegen Harrys Knie, "ich weiß, daß ich das nicht ausführen muß. Es hat Jahre angedauert." Er brach ab und erwog den leicht verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenübers. "Wie auch immer, die Zeit in Askaban kann mit Fug und Recht bezeichnet werden als 'es war die beste aller Zeiten, es war die schlimmste aller Zeiten', denn, siehst du, in dieser Zeit im Gefängnis bin ich zum Ende meiner selbst gekommen und habe mich gleichzeitig gefunden, unterstützt von dem unglaublichsten Menschen. Es war eine glückliche Wendung, die ich niemals hätte voraussehen können, und es hat ziemlich gut geendet." Er lehnte sich zurück und gab dann seine endgültige Antwort. "Dies ist sicherlich die beste aller Zeiten, aber, im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich mehr als hoffnungsvoll, ich bin entschieden optimistisch. Ein wenig uncharakteristisch für mich, jedoch nichtsdestotrotz die Wahrheit."

Harry erwiderte Severus' Blick, sein Gesicht jetzt voller Erstaunen. "Ich habe es niemals als Falle gemeint."

"Das weiß ich", sagte Severus einfach. "Und jetzt ist daraus etwas geworden, das keiner von uns erwartet hat." Er stand auf, sammelte Pergament und Buch auf und wandte sich dann Harry zu, der ihn immer noch beobachtete, verblüfft, aber zusehends erleichtert.

"Komm zu Bett, Harry", teilte Severus ihm mit.

Harry schaute über seine Schulter auf den Kaminsims. "Aber Severus, es ist doch erst neun, und ich dachte wir wollten wach -" Voller Verwirrung unterbrach er sich, als Severus seine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte.

"Komm in _mein_ Bett, Harry", stellte er sanft klar. Severus beobachtete, wie Harry plötzlich begriff, was von ihm verlangt wurde.

"Bist du sicher?", fragte Harry ungewiß, als er seine Hand ausstreckte.

Severus nahm sie fest in die seine, die Augen klar und voller Zuversicht. "Niemals sicherer."

*

Vermutlich war es der Fluch eines Wissenschaftlers, dachte Severus, daß alle seine Erlebnisse von einer Stimme im Kopf begleitet wurden, die einen laufenden Kommentar abgab, und selbst inmitten persönlicher Erlebnisse nicht schwieg.

Als sie Hand in Hand, jedoch in aller Stille, zu Severus' Räumen gingen, und selbst, als sie sich im Dämmerlicht des Schlafzimmers auszogen, konnte er sich nicht helfen; er mußte an die lange Geschichte denken, die zwischen ihnen lag. Es hatte vor langer Zeit begonnen, als Harry noch ein Kind war. Zunächst waren es Jahre des Streits und der Abneigung gewesen, Jahre der Fehlurteile und des Mißtrauens. Gefolgt waren Jahre der leisen Annäherung und der Entdeckung, und schließlich die intensive Zeit ihres engen Zusammenlebens. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, daß andere ihre Reise als seltsam, ihren Zielpunkt sogar als weit seltsamer ansehen mochten. Als Severus jedoch dasaß und auf Harry wartete, beobachtete, wie seine Haut im Feuerschein leuchtete, und erwog, wie weit sie beide gekommen waren, erschien es ihm plötzlich als der einzige logische Schluß, zu dem sie hätten gelangen können - hier, diese Nacht, dieser Raum, dieses Paar Zauberer, das dreifach gebunden war - zuerst durch die Ereignisse, dann durch die Notwendigkeit, und jetzt, schließlich, durch gegenseitige Wahl. Er befand, daß alles vollständig einleuchtend war, und seine innere Stimme kam endlich zur Ruhe.

Severus hatte gewußt, daß es zu Verlegenheiten kommen würde. Nach ihrer ersten, beinahe rasenden Kußattacke begrub Severus sein Gesicht in der Beuge von Harrys Hals und sagte: "Harry, ich muß gestehen, es ist Jahre her ..."

Harry zeichnete seine Ohrläppchen mit der Zunge nach, und Severus keuchte, als Harry ihm heiser ins Ohr flüsterte: "Mir gehts genauso, Severus. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte für eine andere Gelegenheit, hmmm?" Severus konnte nur zustimmend stöhnen.

Sie rollten sich auf die Seite, um einander anschauen zu können, und eine unmeßbare Zeitspanne wurde damit ausgefüllt, den anderen mit der Hand zu erforschen. Muskeln wurden gestreichelt, Sehnen abgetastet, Haut geneckt und gefoltert. Finger wanden sich durch Haar, Brustwarzen wurden umschmeichelt, Schwänze und Eier befühlt. Sie bewegten sich, einer unausgesprochenen Übereinkunft folgend, langsam und voller Bedacht. Ihre Erkundung hatte nichts beiläufiges an sich, womit Harrys frühere Zweifel angesprochen und respektiert wurden. Beide wußten sie, daß ihnen alle Zeit der Welt zur Verfügung stand, und es schien, als ob sie beide die feste Absicht hatten, sie sich auch zu nehmen.

Der Kamin war die einzige Lichtquelle im Raum. Der flackernde Feuerschein tanzte über ihre Haut, die, voller Erwartung und Erregung, nun verschwitzt war. Einen Moment lang lagen sie in ruhiger Umarmung. Sie sprachen leise, während sie mit dem Haar des anderen spielten und ihre Finger voller Staunen über ihre Gesichter gleiten ließen.

"Harry", gelang es Severus zwischen Küssen zu murmeln.

"Hmm?", antwortete Harry, ohne innezuhalten.

"Was gefällt dir, und wie würdest du das hier gerne tun?", fragte er und befürchtete, daß Harry sich erneut seinen Wünschen beugen würde. Er war angenehm überrascht, als Harry sich ihm entzog, um ihn anzuschauen.

"In Ordnung, wenn du es mir überläßt ..." Die grünen Augen strahlten. "... dann sage ich: Blas mir einen und dann fick mich." Er lachte über das Glitzern in Severus' Augen. "Eine meiner Fantasien", sagte er gegen Severus' Lippen. "Also, wirst du mich verwöhnen?"

Severus küßte ihn, so daß seine Rede unterbrochen, aber verständlich war: "Kein Verwöhnen ... aber aufs Blasen ... und Ficken ... kannst du dich ... verlassen." Er verschwendete keine Zeit mehr, sondern rutschte auf dem Bett nach unten und bezog Position zwischen Harrys Knien.

Er beugte sich vor und blies heißen Atem aus, schaute dann auf zu Harry, der sich auf die Ellbogen gestützt hatte, um ihn zu beobachten. Severus neigte sich und leckte den Schaft entlang in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung. Als er Harry stöhnen hörte, blickte er wieder hoch.

"Severus, wenn du mich alle zehn Sekunden anschaust, werde ich zusammenbrechen, bevor du fertig bist", beschwerte er sich, halbwegs im Keuchen begriffen.

Severus lächelte nur, aber diesmal schloß er seine Lippen eng um die Eichel, hielt inne, schaute, als Harry stöhnte, jedoch nicht auf, und nahm dann, zum Verrücktwerden langsam, die ganze Länge von Harrys Schwanz in seinen Mund. Während er schluckte, bearbeitete er die Oberfläche mit seiner Zunge. Mit beiden Händen griff er Harrys Eier, drückte sie behutsam und schob sie nach oben.

Als Harry mit einer plötzlichen Aufwärtsbewegung fast vom Bett abhob, ließ Severus sie sofort wieder los. "Hmmm", vibrierte er um den Schwanz in seinem Mund herum und wurde mit einem weiteren Stoß von Harrys Hüften belohnt. Harry beschwerte sich nicht länger, sondern beschränkte sich darauf, Severus zu ermuntern.

"Ahhhh, mein Gott, Severus", stöhnte er, während er sich krümmte. "Jaaaaaaaaa, genau so, oh mein Gott!" Als Severus sich zu bewegen begann - langsam nach oben, dann ganz langsam wieder nach unten -, war Harry sofort atemlos.

Harrys Zuspruch war genauso erregend wie inspirierend. Severus bewegte sich ein wenig schneller und hörte wie Harrys Atem in kleinen, hörbaren Stößen kam. Als er sich auf dem Laken rieb, fühlte er seinen eigenen Schwanz, vollkommen steif, und allein der Gedanke, ihn in Harry zu versenken, ließ ihn voller Vorfreude zucken.

Es dauerte nicht lange. Severus hatte nicht gewollt, daß dieser Teil so früh endete, war jedoch nicht im geringsten enttäuscht, als schließlich der _jahrelangen_ Hungersnot, zu der sie beide sich bekannt hatten, die Ernte nicht länger verwehrt wurde.

"Severus! Wenn du nicht willst, daß ich -" Harrys Worte wurden abrupt abgeschnitten, als sein Orgasmus ihn, geradezu brutal, übermannte.

Severus beachtete die Warnung nicht. Er hielt Harrys Hüften fest, um ihn an Ort und Stelle zu halten. Tief in seinem Hals fühlte er das Pulsieren der Erregung, dann den Schwall warmer Flüssigkeit, die er in rhythmischen Schlucken trank. Harrys Beine zitterten, als Severus ihn entließ und sich die Zeit nahm, Harrys Schwanz noch einmal zu bezüngeln. Er setzte sich auf und beobachtete, wie Harry sich erholte. Sein Mund war entspannt und seine Augen schielten leicht. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich rasch, er atmete heftig und seine Stimme war immer noch weg. Severus wußte jedoch, daß sich das schnell ändern würde.

Die grünen Augen richteten sich auf ihn, aber in bezug auf die Stimme hatte sich Severus getäuscht. Die Botschaft jedoch war in dem Moment offensichtlich, als Harry seine Knie anzog und sie dann weit öffnete. Seine einfache Geste - der gekrümmte Finger, die kleine Bewegung, die Severus lockte - hätte nicht sinnlich sein sollen, aber sie war es, und sie schickte einen Hitzestrahl direkt in Severus' Schwanz.

Severus war sofort zur Stelle. Er zog Harry zum Rand des Bettes, glitt dann hinunter und kam vor ihm zu stehen. Er legte eines seiner Beine auf die Schulter, das andere auf seinen Arm, und murmelte: "Accio Gleitkrem." Er fing sie mit einer Hand und öffnete den Verschluß mit der anderen. Die ganze Zeit beobachtete ihn Harry mit einem beinahe schamlosen Blick, leckte sich die Lippen und bewegte seine Hüften in Severus' Armen langsam vor und zurück.

Severus fand sein Ziel. Er beugte sich über Harrys Oberkörper, während er einen Finger vorsichtig einführte. "Harry, dies ist nur ein Vorgeschmack auf das, was kommen wird", flüsterte er, fand eine Brustwarze um daran zu saugen, was er, im Rhythmus mit dem Finger, dann auch tat.

Harry hob sich ihm entgegen, versuchte, sich nach unten, auf den Finger zu drücken. Er legte seine Arme um Severus' Hals und sagte: "Mehr ..."

Severus führte einen zweiten Finger ein und widmete sich dann der anderen Brustwarze. Er saugte und biß, während er Harry gleichzeitig mit seinen Fingern fickte. Harry hatte seinen Kopf zurückgeworfen und rollte ihn auf dem Bett von einer Seite auf die andere. Das Bein, das über Severus' Arm geworfen war, zuckte jedesmal, wenn Severus mit seinen Fingern stieß. Als Severus seinen Kopf drehte, um Harrys Gesicht zu sehen, konnte er nur die Unterseite seines Kinns erkennen. "Mehr?" Die Frage war gemurmelt.

Harry senkte sein Kinn auf die Brust, lächelte zittrig und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nicht mehr ... nur du."

Als Severus sich aufrichtete, zog er Harry zurück ans Fußende des Bettes. Er bemerkte, mit nicht geringer Bewunderung, daß der Mann schon wieder hart war. _Jugend_, dachte er, rückte Harrys Bein auf seiner Schulter zurecht und hob seinen Unterarm, um Harrys anderes Bein sicher in seiner Armbeuge ruhen zu lassen. Er war perfekt positioniert, die Spitze seines Schwanzes am nun schlüpfrigen Muskelring.

"Harry", befahl er, und Harrys Augen öffneten sich. "Beschreibe, wie es sich anfühlt, hmmm, das." Er preßte ein wenig, und fühlte, wie das Fleisch nachgab.

"Warm, Druck, Dehnung", murmelte Harry konzentriert. "Brennt ein bißchen, macht, daß ich ..." Harry beendete den Satz nicht, sondern demonstrierte, was er wollte, indem er seinen Hintern nach unten schob.

Der unerwartete Schub führte dazu, daß Severus kämpfen mußte, um auf den Füßen zu bleiben. "Ach, so wird hier also gespielt?" Er zog unversehens an Harrys Beinen und preßte nach vorn, langsam aber beharrlich. Er keuchte im Gleichklang mit Harrys genußvollem Stöhnen.

Severus hielt inne, als er vollständig versenkt war, und bekämpfte verzweifelt den Drang, sich zurückzuziehen und wieder hineinzujagen. "So", brachte er es fertig zu keuchen, während er um Beherrschung rang, "was fühlst du?"

Harry hob seine Arme und packte Severus' Schultern, zwischen ihnen beiden sein Schwanz nun vollständig hart. "Was denkste, Severus? Bitte, bitte, beweg dich einfach, einfach nur ..."

Severus brauchte keine weitere Anfeuerung. Er zog sich zurück und knallte mit voller Macht in Harry hinein, zog sich dann erneut zurück, um es noch einmal zu tun. All seine Bemühungen um Beherrschung waren plötzlich vergessen, und er hämmerte wieder und wieder, so daß seine Eier hörbar gegen Harrys Arschbacken klatschten. Mit jedem Stoß fiel Haar in sein Gesicht, und die Bewegung ihrer Paarung brachte das Bett zum Schaukeln und ließ es unter Protest quietschen. Harry hatte die Arme hinter Severus' Hals verschränkt, der jedesmal, wenn er sich zurückzog, ihre Reibung spürte, und jedesmal, wenn er sich nach vorne bewegte, ihre Lockerung. Er fühlte die herrliche Enge um seinen Schwanz, eine Wärme, die ihn ergriff und verankerte. Ein köstlicher Wechsel im Rhythmus ließ ihn sich fragen, wer hier wen fickte. Er blickte auf, um Harrys Augen zu sehen, dessen Gesicht vor Anstrengung und Freude gerötet war. Sein Name auf Harrys Lippen gab ihm dann, glückselig, den Rest. "Severus", schmeichelte Harry heiser, und für einen Moment war Severus verloren, während sein Körper die Kontrolle übernahm, um ihm Befreiung zu verschaffen.

Seine Hüften zuckten rhythmisch, als er sich entlud, und er wurde sich undeutlich bewußt, wie Harrys Beine von ihm fielen, wie er nach vorne kippte, wie Harry, genau neben seinem Gesicht, noch einmal kam und die warme Flüssigkeit auf seine Wange spritzte. Gerade als er bemerkte, daß seine Beine ihn nicht länger trugen, hörte er Harry flüstern: "Nein, nein, nicht auf den Fußboden - hoch mit dir, Severus." Mit dem letzten Rest Kraft stieß er sich mit seinen Füßen ab und fühlte wie Harry, die Arme unter seinen Achseln, ihm half, aufs Bett zu klettern.

Er brach zusammen, landete halb auf Harry, halb auf dem Bett. Es war herrlich, es war bewußtseinsverändernd, es war ... Erfüllung. Eine Erfüllung, wurde ihm bewußt, wie er sie in seinem ganzen, erbärmlichen Leben noch nie zuvor erfahren hatte. Er lag da, unfähig sich zu bewegen, und öffnete seine Augen, als er Harrys Stimme hörte.

"Wow. Wenn es so ist, nachdem es 'jahrelang her ist', dann stell dir nur mal vor, wie es erst sein wird, wenn wir ein wenig Übung haben", sagte Harry, voller Bewunderung.

Severus rollte zur Seite und warf einen Arm über Harrys Brust. Er öffnete das Auge, das nicht gegen das Bett gedrückt war, und schaffte es dann, den Mann anzulächeln, der ihn aus dem gleichen Blickwinkel heraus betrachtete. "Harry, können wir das um wenigstens ein paar Stunden verschieben? Wir haben jetzt ein ganzes Leben vor uns." Er hatte sein Auge bereits geschlossen, konnte aber das Lächeln in Harrys Stimme hören.

"Ja, klingt gut ... ein ganzes Leben. Okay, ich gebe dir vier Stunden, höchstens."

*

Harry ... der letzte Mensch auf der Welt, vom dem Severus jemals geglaubt hätte ... aber nein, Severus war es nicht gewohnt, außerhalb des Schlafzimmers über Sex zu sprechen, etwas, das sich zweifelsohne ändern würde, wenn Harry ein Wörtchen mitzureden hatte.

Harry ... dachte Severus, als er dasaß und auf seine Abhandlung schaute. Eindeutig sein ganz persönlicher Vertreter der 'schlimmsten aller Zeiten, besten aller Zeiten'. Harry hatte ihn gesehen, als es ihm am schlimmsten ging, und hatte auf die bestmögliche Zukunft hingearbeitet. Was er aber für den Mann empfand, hatte nichts zu tun mit jenem unschätzbaren Dienst, den er ihm über all die Jahre in Azkaban hinweg geleistet hatte. Nein, seltsamerweise glaubte Severus, daß es einfach _Schicksal_ gewesen war, das zwei Unglückliche - zwei Ausgestoßene, die die Welt benutzt, ausgenutzt, mißbraucht und dann _zum Wegwerfen_ erachtet hatte - sich finden lassen würde und einander retten. In ihrer Zukunft mochte eine weitere 'schlimmste aller Zeiten, beste aller Zeiten' auf sie warten, aber das würde dann etwas vollkommen anderes sein. Sie würden ihr nicht alleine begegnen.

Er schloß seine Kladde, um in sein Bett und zu Harry zurückzukehren. Er trat ins Zimmer und wurde mit den Worten begrüßt: "Was hättest du gerne, und wie soll ich es machen?"

Severus lächelte und schloß die Tür.

ENDE


End file.
